<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contra el viento by Argee_Lince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564814">Contra el viento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince'>Argee_Lince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Partially OOC, Rare Pairings, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>За теми, кто предал Дело Десептиконов, рано или поздно приходит Дивизия Правосудия. Иногда - лично Тарн. Очередной предатель, очередная вариация "Небесной сюиты"... казалось бы, что может пойти не так?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breakdown/Knock Out, Drag Strip/Tarn (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Предисловие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Небольшое предисловие и примечания.</p><p>Всё началось с очередной в стиле round-robbin. Сюжет показался мне достаточно интересным, а игра - достаточно литературной, чтобы сойти, скажем, за цепочку взаимосвязанных драбблов.<br/>
Но слово за слово, хвостом по столу - и АУ, как положено любой вселенной, начала понемногу расширяться. :)<br/>
Если вам показалось, что вы увидели отсылки к Вахе - вам не показалось. :)</p><p><b>К "Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition"</b><br/>
Сюжет - сплошной хэдканон: стантиконы созданы не на Земле и где-то в начале войны. Дрэгстрип, своевольный, самоуверенный и нахальный, как в любой вселенной, сбежал из команды и некоторое время жил в Каоне, пару раз сменив имя, окраску и род деятельности.<br/>
Изначальный окрас корпуса - серо-багрово-чёрный. Фиэр Вил (Fear Wheel) - гладиатор на аренах, цвета - неоново-фиолетовый, голубой, розовый. Фаэр Трэк (Fire Track) - участник гонок на выживание, цвета - оранжевый, алый, вишнёвый.<br/>
Ну а потом за Дрэгги пришёл Тарн собственной персоной - и всё заверте...<br/>
Только предупреждаю сразу: рейтинг всё равно PG-13!</p><p>ДДП - Десептиконская Дивизия Правосудия. "Дивизия" нравится мне больше, чем "Подразделение".</p><p>Ещё момент хэдканона: Никель выкинули в шлюз до того, как она успела сделать что-нибудь нехорошее.</p><p>Упоминаемая в тексте Оро - фембот-неканон: сикер, инженер, механик и немножко юникронопоклонница.</p><p>Примечание к драбблу №30: в японском "смерть" и "четыре" – омонимы. Иероглифы разные, но слова звучат одинаково. Конкретно в этом драббле есть парочка пасхалок, в полной мере понятных только тем, кто в курсе ситуации.</p><p><b>К "Ночное дежурство"</b><br/>
Вообще я планировал выкладывать всё по возможности в хронологическом порядке.<br/>
Но встречу c Тарном в баре и последующие разговоры по душам между ним и Дрэгги мы ещё не дописали, а драббл уже есть. :)<br/>
Таймлайн - после возвращения Дрэгги в стройные ряды Фиолетового знака, но времени прошло не очень много, Мастер ещё бдит! :)</p><p><b>К "Закрыть гештальт"</b><br/>
Брейкдаун тут больше похож на ТФПшного. И да, он секонд-ин-команд.<br/>
А ещё у него есть Нокаут, который прибился к стантиконам, пока Дрэгстрип шлялся неизвестно где.<br/>
И Брейкдаун очень не любит Дрэгстрипа - я автор, ятаквижу. :)</p><p>Пока указываю, что текст завершён - но продолжение, вполне возможно, последует. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <b>1. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>– Ещё один… Не дождался, – презрительно выплюнул Тарн, когда идентификатор "клиента" Дивизии Правосудия изменил свой цвет на тускло-серый. Именно этого меха хотелось наказать по всем статьям – заслужил, что называется. Но случай суицида не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, особенно в последнее время. Примерно десятая часть Списка предпочитала не попадаться, а сбежать прямиком в сабспейс к Праймасу, ну или в кого они там обычно верили. Интересно, какой способ избрал этот? Самоподрыв, намеренное истощение систем, повреждение крупных магистральных шлангов? Нет, два последних случая не выдерживали никакой критики, слишком быстро всё произошло, если верить промежутку времени между двумя сигналами.<br/>
И ведь они нигде не наследили раньше времени! А тут – будто Тарн сам лично выслал жертве праздничную открытку с обещанием скорого свидания и подробным описанием того, что в это самое свидание входит.<br/>
Результат запроса в полицейский участок города Тарна, где всё и произошло, заставил танкбота удивиться и разозлиться одновременно. Никакой самодезактивации, мех был убит выстрелом в упор – в злачном квартале города, каким-то шустрым проходимцем, ухитрившимся после этого стремительно смыться. Всё, что удалось узнать, так это предположительную альтформу – гонщик – и цвет. Впрочем, последний параметр был вещью исключительно ненадёжной, некоторые меняли свою окраску и по настроению, и по надобности, когда нужно было замаскироваться – но на всякий случай командир Дивизии Правосудия решил принять к сведению и его. Ещё не хватало конкурентов, особенно таких наглых!<br/>
Почему-то факт убийства Тарн воспринял как личное оскорбление, хотя и так без дела не сидел практически никогда. Ещё и дурацкий анекдот про  ДДП вспомнился, тот, что "Плохо вы работаете".<br/>
– Как умеем, так и работаем, – проворчал танкбот, раздражённо рыкнув двигателем. Он повторил запрос, добавив к нему несколько важных уточнений, намекнув дежурному полицейскому, что промедление подобно саботажу, и вскоре в его распоряжении оказалась нужная информация. Где, кого, при каких обстоятельствах…<br/>
Когда до Тарна, после быстрой проверки данных, дошло, кто именно перешёл ему дорогу, он чудом сдержался, чтобы не выругаться, как последний обитатель Тупика. Один мех из Списка прикончил другого – и ведь даже не прятался, шлакодел! Не пытался скрыться, хотя другие на его месте уже мотали бы куда подальше: в районе с сомнительной репутацией слухи разносились очень быстро. Вызов, беспрецедентная наглость или феерическая глупость? Обе этих версии выглядели до абсурда неправдоподобно.<br/>
Незадачливому "конкуренту" повезло лишь в одном. Тарн всегда с маниакальной точностью следовал очерёдности в Списке, вычёркивая один пункт за другим, не делая от установленного им самим порядка ни малейших отступлений. И не повезло в другом – о злопамятности танкботов можно было легенды слагать, а командир Дивизии Правосудия эту черту собой олицетворял. Несколько лет до встречи ровным счётом ничего не меняли.</p>
<h4>
  <b>2. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>– Э, ты, слышь? Колёсный! Заработать хочешь?<br/>
Дрэгстрип обернулся. Не слишком, правда, быстро: он привык, что больше половины таких щедрых предложений исходило от тех, кто желал без лишних обязательств покувыркаться на платформе. И привык посылать к Юникрону на рога сразу же, не уточняя размеров джампера, платформы и предполагаемой оплаты. Некоторые, прежде чем пойти, предсказывали, что кое-кому слишком гордому скоро придётся самому предлагать себя за куб энергона, чтобы банально выжить, и вот уж тогда-то они своего не упустят. В таких случаях Дрэгстрип сваливал сам, побыстрее и подальше: он всё ещё слишком мало знал о жизни в каонских трущобах, и опасался перейти дорогу какому-нибудь слишком крупному местному шарктикону.<br/>
Впрочем, предсказатели в чём-то были правы. Предлагать себя приходилось регулярно – в качестве курьера: должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от альт-формы? А болид – это ещё быстрее, чем спорткар, так что работа находилась, и кое-как прожить было можно.<br/>
– Заработать? Тебе повезло, я сейчас свободен. Куда ехать, что везти, сколько платишь?<br/>
Иногда подобное помогало против желавших поразвлечься. Чаще нет. Но сейчас, кажется, у Праймаса было хорошее настроение, и он решил-таки отсыпать немного удачи.<br/>
– Есть один шлаков урод в Тарне, Хэллбрутом зовут. Ему надо передать датапад в запломбированном ящике. Половина оплаты сейчас, половина – когда вернёшься с ответом. Сумма…<br/>
…не вызывала подозрений: ни слишком крупная, ни слишком маленькая. Видимо, отправитель слишком опасался, что при передаче через сеть информация может уплыть, поэтому и решил нанять курьера. Так что Дрэгстрип принял ящичек – и с места стартовал в Тарн.<br/>
Шлакова урода Дрэгстрип нашёл, передал груз, остался ждать ответа. Но вместо ответа получатель мило улыбнулся и мурлыкнул:<br/>
– Груз в порядке. А теперь извини, милый, но мне придётся тебя убить. Ничего личного, просто хочу быть уверен, что лишняя информация никуда не просочится.<br/>
<i>Опасность. Опасность. Опасность.</i><br/>
Дрэгстрип не успел даже растеряться: десептиконские боевые протоколы активировались раньше, чем Хэллбрут успел договорить. Программы, дремавшие с момента побега, развернулись и идеально встали на предназначенный для них участок процессора. Тактический визор тихо и коротко щёлкнул, выдвигаясь из шлема и закрывая половину лица.<br/>
Разумеется, охранники получали свой энергон не зря. Несколько выстрелов распороли обшивку, один ударил в плечо – ещё чуть-чуть, и пробил бы топливопровод. Но инерция прыжка уже швырнула Дрэгстрипа вперёд. Он вцепился Хэллбруту в запястье, вывернул ему руку так, что, кажется, хрустнул сустав, подхватил выпавшее оружие – и вогнал врагу кончик ствола в переплетение шейных кабелей. Страх исчез, как выключили – остались только азарт, злость и веселье. Повреждения? Плевать. Неважно. Важно – сколько врагов удастся утащить с собой в пасть к Юникрону.<br/>
"Прикончить как минимум Хэллбрута я успею. Батарея у бластера полная, хватит надолго, а из трупа щит не хуже, чем из живого. Вам драка в любом случае станет дороже, чем мне".<br/>
Объяснений не потребовалось – ни охране, ни самому Хэллбруту, корпусом которого Дрэгстрип надёжно прикрылся. Юникрон побери, насколько же это было прекрасно – держать в руках чужую жизнь… и насколько естественным оказалось оборвать её, как только Дрэгстрип выволок Хэллбрута из ангара, где проходила встреча!<br/>
– Извини, милый, ничего личного, – ухмыльнулся он, без колебаний нажимая на курок. – Оказывается, мне не нравится, когда меня убивают. Первый раз пробую – а уже хватило.</p><p>Вернувшись в Каон, Дрэгстрип разыскал нанимателя и, улыбнувшись как можно нежнее, вежливо попросил вторую половину обещанной оплаты. Видимо, тяжёлый бластер как-то усиливал обаяние, поскольку наниматель принялся отсчитывать деньги немедленно.<br/>
– За что я тебе вообще плачу? – с досадой пробормотал он.<br/>
– За доставку груза, – пожал плечами Дрэгстрип.– Я же его отвёз? Лично в руки Хэллбруту передал?<br/>
– Ну и на хрена мне это всё надо, если ты его потом грохнул?!<br/>
Дрэгстрип лучезарно улыбнулся:<br/>
– Э, нет. Ты предложил мне работу, я её выполнил. А вот пункта "получатель должен остаться в живых" в договоре не было!</p><p>* * *</p><p>Дрэгстрип в принципе не был трусом, однако здравое умение бояться в него вложили как часть протокола самосохранения. Теперь же он снова и снова мысленно возвращался в те несколько минут, когда перестал волноваться о своей шкуре.<br/>
Никакие присадки не могли быть слаще. Ни на какую дурь нельзя подсесть так намертво с первого же раза.<br/>
Как можно перестать испытывать страх?<br/>
Наверное, способов было немало. Дрэгстрип нашёл свой: окунуться в страх с головой, нажраться его столько, чтоб к шарктиконам выжгло все рецепторы, отвечающие за способность бояться.<br/>
Что ж, гладиаторские арены Каона стали началом пути.</p>
<h4>
  <b>3. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>Фиэр Вил, Фаер Трэк... На памяти Тарна смена имени и рода деятельности ещё никого не спасала от справедливого возмездия.<br/>
"Каждому – по делам его".<br/>
Маленькая аккуратная пометка-символ в Списке напротив имени беглого стантикона говорила о том, что он заслужил особое к себе отношение. И командир ДДП прекрасно помнил, за что именно. Слегка нетипичным являлся один лишь факт: многие, до кого теми или иными путями доходили слухи о том, кто идёт по их следу, старались не просто изменить внешность и имя, а затеряться. Где угодно, включая самое дно социума вроде подпольных борделей, очевидно уповая на то, что каратели побрезгуют туда сунуться или не подумают, что успешный и уважаемый в прошлом мех теперь продаёт свой порт за куб низкосортного топлива. И ведь оказывались правы: Тарн брезговал к ним даже кончиком пушки прикоснуться, когда судьба наконец сводила их фейсплейт к фейсплейту. Зато перед тем, как их Искры взрывались вспышками чудовищной боли, заставлял в полной мере осознать: предали они не только лорда Мегатрона и дело десептиконов, а ещё и самих себя. И неизвестно, что хуже.<br/>
Не таков оказался Дрэгстрип. По сведениям, что удалось добыть в ходе поиска, он всякий раз стремился обзавестись и врагами, и благодарной публикой, причём и теми, и другими примерно поровну. Бои без правил, нелегальные гонки, всякий раз собирающие рекордное количество зрителей... Поверил в себя, решил, что обвёл Дивизию Правосудия вокруг болта?<br/>
Какой наивный.<br/>
Что ж, Тарн и таких видел, только по факту они ни в какую не хотели следовать своему же декларируемому на всех углах принципу – "дезактивнуться, так с музыкой". Музыку, как правило, такие горе-ценители очень просили отключить, когда доходило до дела. По этому случаю Хелекс иногда любил цинично откомментировать: мол, противоречивый какой – сам не знает, чего хочет.<br/>
Да стоило ли размышлять, тратить время? Всё равно ничего нового не будет. Просьбы пощадить, отпустить, обещания вернуться на службу к Повелителю, заверения, что просто оступился – ну, вы же знаете, любой может оступиться, никто не застрахован от ошибки... Тарн слышал всё это сотни раз. И от Дрэгстрипа не ждал ничего иного. Даже когда прибыл на место – в один из баров Каона – и воочию убедился, что когда раздавали наглость, этот мех стоял за ней в первых рядах и унёс столько, сколько смог поднять, да ещё дружка в грузовой альтформе пригнал на помощь.<br/>
...Конечно, его здесь не ждали. И в этом тоже не было ничего удивительного, хотя казалось бы – чего бояться, если чиста совесть? Дивизия Правосудия никого не лишает актива без вины. Но стоило Тарну появиться на пороге заведения, как смолкли даже самые пьяные голоса. Какой-то тип в панике попытался смыться, но отключился на месте, не рассчитав принятой дозы, и был небрежно отодвинут с дороги массивным танкботским сервоприводом аккурат под стол, чтобы не мешал проходу. Второго такого же умника, но более шустрого, командир Дивизии Правосудия заставил сесть на место едва заметным жестом, даже не взглянув. Сегодня его интересовал только один мех – который, вопреки всякой логике, не попытался удрать и в корне отличался от местных потрёпанных активом завсегдатаев. Ни царапинки, ни малейшей пылинки на идеально отполированном корпусе, окрашенном в вызывающе яркий цвет, ни капли страха в фоне и оптике. Тарн даже мимолётно пожалел, что это ненадолго: шок быстро пройдёт, и от эстетической привлекательности момента и следа не останется...<br/>
– Всё было бессмысленно, Дрэгстрип. Вся твоя беготня была бессмысленной. Мне жаль, если ты об этом не догадывался, – с нотками издёвки в голосе мурлыкнул он, обратившись напрямую к Искре ренегата, тем самым настроившись на её частоту. Но ещё не причинял боли: слишком рано. И... не здесь. Акустика этого зала была совершенно неподходящей, а зрители Тарну сегодня были не нужны.</p>
<h4>
  <b>4. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>Ни один крик никогда не будет громче тишины.<br/>
Сейчас Дрэгстрип понял смысл изречения в полной мере. Он смотрел на Тарна, плавно шагающего сквозь толпу, и понимал, что вот теперь влип по самую макушку. Но... за спиной были арены и трассы. За спиной были проигранные бои и аварии – такие, что Оро с трудом представляла себе, как из этого ведра деталей снова собрать бешеный болид. За спиной были победы над более сильными противниками и триумфы на финишной черте.<br/>
И поэтому страха – не было. Как обычно.<br/>
Разумеется, прямо сейчас сбежать не выйдет: слишком много народу, кто-то да сунется под колёса – по недомыслию ли, из желания ли выслужиться... Однако если Тарн не решит прикончить жертву показательно и при стечении народа – может быть, какой-то ничтожный шанс по-прежнему остаётся.<br/>
А ещё – перед Дрэгстрипом была публика. Те самые мехи, которые аплодировали ему, ставили на него, иногда – пытались подкупить или убить, иногда добивались личного внимания... И если уж уходить со сцены – уход должен стать достойным завершающим штрихом, иначе чего стоит весь предыдущий спектакль?<br/>
Поэтому когда Тарн подошёл к столику, за которым устроился Дрэгстрип – стантикон даже не дёрнулся встать. Только кивнул и понимающе усмехнулся:<br/>
– Здравствуй, Тарн. Я ждал встречи, хотя и надеялся, что она произойдёт попозже. Садись... выпьешь? Разговоры о смысле жизни и бессмысленности беготни лучше вести не на трезвый процессор.<br/>
Конечно, Тарн может счесть это попыткой усыпить бдительность или потянуть время – и в какой-то мере будет прав. Но никакой настоящей подлянки в предложении выпить не было. Действительно, почему бы двум мехам не выпить и не поговорить?<br/>
Несмотря ни на что – Дрэгстрипу было бешено любопытно: не каждому в жизни удаётся встретить главу ДДП и предложить ему обсудить философские вопросы под выпивку. Как он – согласится, откажется? Просто откажется или посчитает, что его оскорбили таким приглашением? Сорвётся и пришибёт прямо здесь, попробует вытащить за шкирку, чтобы убить в более удобном месте – или примет предложенную игру?<br/>
Отсутствие страха накладывало свой отпечаток на характер. Дрэгстрип не был специалистом ни по психологии, ни по мнемохирургии, и не предполагал, что на место выжженного страха придёт что-то ещё. Пришла – эйфория и упоение собственным бесстрашием, и потребовалось несколько раз крайне чувствительно получить по носу, чтобы научиться соразмерять силы. Дрэгстрип научился – но теперь не помнил, как жил иначе, не танцуя на грани между безбашенной дерзостью и неоправданной самоуверенностью. И не особенно хотел помнить.<br/>
Со временем там, где умер страх, родилось любопытство. Когда ты не боишься и знаешь пределы своих сил – можно не отказывать себе в яркой и полной жизни. Идти вперёд, пробовать новое, жить, драться, любить, гнать на полной скорости, видеть, насколько красиво то, что другие считают опасным. Ещё и поэтому Дрэгстрип не попытался, едва завидел танкбота на пороге, свалиться в режим берсерка и рвануться в последний бой: Тарн был прекрасен. Он выглядел... цельным, и это тоже было интересно – пощупать, ощутить, распробовать. Времени, конечно, маловато – однако это же не повод вовсе отказаться от попыток? Потом и того не будет!<br/>
В общем, Дрэгстрип сидел на месте, даже не ухватившись за недопитый стакан, словно за последний обломок бесполезного щита – и ждал ответа. И хотя Тарн мог почувствовать определённый привкус спокойной обречённости в эмоциональном поле, он также мог ощутить, что отсутствие страха – не рисовка, стантикон действительно не боится.<br/>
И поверх всего сверкает искреннее любопытство с лёгкой примесью восхищения.</p>
<h4>
  <b>5. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>По крайней мере в одном Дрэгстрип точно достиг своей цели: полностью завладел вниманием "почтеннейшей публики". Меха вокруг только на него теперь и смотрели, до глубины Искры поражённые его реакцией. Тарн пришёл сюда именно за ним, нетрудно было догадаться – зачем, и предлагать выпить тому, кто вот-вот превратит его в ничто, выглядело сущим безумием. Смотрели, ожидали чего-то, но помогать никто не собирался – это немедля было бы расценено Тарном как пособничество военному преступнику, коим Дрэгстрип и являлся. Наказание в таком случае следовало то же, что и за предательство, с той лишь разницей, что приводилось в исполнение на месте, без очереди.<br/>
Но она и не требовалась, эта помощь. Секунды шли, а танкбот не двигался с места, сканируя гонщика пристальным взглядом. Что-то в нём определённо заслуживало внимания. Конечно, можно было учинить расправу сию же секунду, Дрэгстрип для него уже перешёл в категорию меха, о которых говорят только в прошедшем времени… Но присутствовало в его фоне и интонациях ещё и нечто иное. То, что сложно поддаётся описанию. И то, что заставило Тарна в конечном счёте чуть заметно кивнуть, сесть за столик и подозвать слегка посеревшего фейсплейтом меха из местного персонала, чтобы озвучить ему свой заказ на двоих.<br/>
– И в чём же заключался смысл твоей жизни? – негромко поинтересовался танкбот, готовый в любой момент закончить этот спектакль одного актёра, как только принятая из чистого любопытства игра перестанет его интересовать. Он разочаровался в подобных играх ещё в бытность комендантом Гриндкора – заканчивались они, как правило, быстро, чаще всего жертва на этом этапе и ломалась. Ну ещё бы не сломаться, когда с тобой говорят так, будто ты уже мёртв...<br/>
Дрэгстрип всё ещё не спешил пополнять ряды большинства, хоть Тарн и был уверен, что нахальный мех сдастся быстрее, чем принесут выпивку. Но два куба, наполненные тускло светящимся сверхзаряженным, уже стояли перед ними, а гонщик продолжал излучать едва ли не предвкушение, сродни тому, что сам танкбот испытывал перед тем, как предаться очередному "сеансу" множественной трансформации в моменты редкого отдыха. И восхищение, которое командир  ДДП не распознал сразу, приняв за глюк – просто потому, что в его адрес так не фонили ни разу те, за кем он являлся. Ненависть, бессилие, ужас – эти чувства со стороны приговорённых давно не "цепляли" Тарна, приходило лишь рутинное ощущение, что он делает всё правильно. Дрэгстрипа же вдруг захотелось запомнить, а не просто вычеркнуть из Списка после исполнения приговора – если тот всё же не разочарует, оказавшись таким же, как все.<br/>
На них продолжали пялиться – осмелевшая толпа явно ожидала эффектного зрелища в виде потёков чужого магистрального на стенах и потолке. Это вызывало у Тарна презрение пополам с глумливым весельем. Он кивком указал своему собеседнику на парочку колёсных неподалёку – те, понявшие, что опасности нет, перешёптывались и то и дело косили оптикой в их сторону.<br/>
– Стоило оно того? Как видишь, публика – шлюха. Вчера они скандировали твоё имя, сегодня делают ставки, какой детали ты лишишься в первую очередь… – танкбот поднёс к маске свой куб, снабжённый узкой трубкой, чтобы заправляться, не открывая фейсплейта. Кажется, сегодня и он был настроен на беседу с философским уклоном.</p>
<h4>
  <b>6. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>Дрэгстрип улыбнулся, глядя на обалдевшую толпу и озадаченного Тарна. Интересное ощущение – близкая и неотвратимая смерть, сидящая напротив. Твоя смерть, с которой ты пьёшь и беседуешь, прежде чем она опомнится и заберёт тебя куда положено. Когда нечего терять – ощущение лёгкости и полёта становится ещё сильнее, острее и ярче, чем когда просто не боишься. Может быть, свобода и была главным? Свобода и право выбирать собственный путь, готовность принимать последствия своего выбора – и готовность, не скупясь, платить по счетам.<br/>
– Вообще я думал, раз я приглашаю – мне и угощать, – Дрэгстрип протянул руку за одним из кубов. – С другой стороны, так не хуже, – он повертел куб, наблюдая за переливами энергона. – Наверное, глупо предлагать выпить за моё здоровье сейчас, но... Какого шарка, почему бы и нет? Моё здоровье, Тарн!<br/>
Он отсалютовал танкботу кубом и отпил, позволяя себе полностью погрузиться в удовольствие – в этой забегаловке знали его вкусы и в целом делали отличный сверхзаряженный. Грех лакать такое добро залпом.<br/>
– Публика может делать ставки сколько угодно. Но они <i>делают</i> ставки, они смотрят на нас и не оторвутся до последнего. Мне нравится думать, что они запомнят меня именно так – запомнят, как я предложил тебе выпить, свойски трепался с тобой на отвлечённые темы, и как я всерьёз намеревался превратить собственную казнь в ещё одно шоу, лучшее и последнее. Потому что смысл жизни – в том, чтобы не изменять самому себе. Не гасить свою же Искру. И смерть – ничто по сравнению с оправданием всей жизни.<br/>
Нет, он не фальшивил. Скорее – формулировал для себя словами то, что раньше смутно чувствовал, что вело его с самого момента включения: будь в том, что делаешь. Будь честен перед собой и верь себе самому. Не позволяй себя сломить и сломать. Встань один против всего мира – и выиграй схватку, даже если победа равносильна смерти. Может быть, так даже красивее: победить и уйти, не оставив врагу шанса на реванш.<br/>
А пока – куб сверхзаряженного опустел всего лишь на треть, и Дрэгстрип очень надеялся, что хотя бы допить он успеет: вряд ли от Тарна стоит ожидать столь жлобской мелочности. И потом, не настолько же он торопится?</p>
<h4>
  <b>7. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>Тарн в самом деле не торопился. И мелочным не был. Даже пока находил их беседу интересной – чем дальше, тем больше. Чего стоило только предложение Дрэгстрипа выпить за его здоровье! Услышав такое, танкбот издал неопределённый звук – нечто среднее между смешком и прочисткой вент, и озадаченно потёр кончиками пальцев низ своей маски. Восхитительная наглость, иначе не сказать! Ещё и надеется, что ему позволят красиво уйти…<br/>
Да только не всё так просто. Так можно в два клика сделать из преступника народного героя, что делу десептиконов на пользу однозначно не пойдёт. Автоботская пропаганда не заставит себя ждать. А то и религиозная, что ещё во сто крат хуже. Магистральное на полу подсохнуть не успеет, как объявится какой-нибудь мех-бродяга и во всеуслышание заявит, что беглый стантикон отправился прямо в Чертоги Праймаса, Колодец Искр, в порт к Юникрону, в топливный шлюз к Мортилусу… На выбор. Версий много, и все они, на взгляд Тарна, были одинаково пагубны для общества. Если на то пошло – почитать как божество следовало только Повелителя Мегатрона, он единственный во Вселенной, кто достоин таких почестей.<br/>
И на слова гонщика о "его публике" и прощальном шоу танкбот лишь отрицательно качнул шлемом: нет. Этого не будет.<br/>
– Тебя запомню я. Этого вполне достаточно, – усмехнулся он, не спеша потягивая через трубочку мерцающее топливо. Даже сейчас он испытывал Дрэгстрипа, сделав вид, что несколько расслабился. Тот мог попытаться сбежать, а перед этим швырнуть дымовую шашку или ещё какую-нибудь дрянь, да мало ли, что может найтись в запасе у этого меха. Когда очередь по Списку дошла до него, Дивизия Правосудия располагала достаточными сведениями о его возможностях и способностях. Всегда вооружён, очень опасен и всё такое. И из неучтённого ранее, зато увиденного своей оптикой: красив, самоуверен, обаятелен... Можно было бы сказать, что идеален – если бы не несмываемое пятно предательства на самой его сути.<br/>
Но сейчас Тарн и Дрэгстрип предательстве как раз-таки и не говорили. Успеется ещё, и даже совсем скоро...<br/>
Впрочем, сверхзарядка в танкботском кубе убывала почему-то очень медленно, а нить беседы всё не спешила обрываться. Более того, именно Тарн её и продолжил, после того, как в атмосфере образовалась неприлично длинная пауза:<br/>
– Итак, на чём я?.. Зрелищ заслуживают далеко не все. И да, имей в виду. Я стреляю быстрее, чем ты ездишь.</p>
<h4>
  <b>8. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>Дрэгстрип глотнул ещё энергона, расслабленно откинулся на спинку сидения. Он по-прежнему не видел смысла пытаться бежать прямо сейчас, посреди толпы. Тарна слишком боятся, поэтому того, за кем он пришёл, без лишней его просьбы скрутят и повяжут, чтобы не попасть под горячую гусеницу. Друзьями же, которые готовы были бы рискнуть и прикрыть отступление, Дрэгстрип за недолгую жизнь не обзавёлся. Приятелей – сколько угодно, поклонников – толпы, а вот с друзьями как-то не задалось. Не нашлось пока ни одного, кого захотелось бы подпустить к Искре поближе. Разве что Оро могла бы открыто и демонстративно отойти в сторону, только Оро тут не было.<br/>
– Ты запомнишь. Это приятно слышать. Но видишь ли, все они, – стантикон кивнул в сторону толпы, – <i>уже</i> запомнили. Да, я верю, что ты можешь меня сломать, можешь парой слов заставить корчиться от боли у тебя под ногами. Больше того: предполагаю, именно так и закончится. Но это случится лишь тогда, когда я потеряю всякий контроль над собой и сам разум. Пока я способен – я встаю и улыбаюсь... иначе не дожил бы до сегодняшней встречи.<br/>
На предупреждение Дрэгстрип только повёл плечом. Чего скрывать, был немалый соблазн сразу по выходе упасть на колёса и рвануть в светлую даль. Болиды очень, очень быстрые. Однако – что изменилось бы в глобальном плане? Не убежишь – испортишь сцену напоследок. Убежишь – заработаешь плюсик в репутацию за то, что одурачил самого Тарна... и личного врага в лице Тарна. При следующей встрече он уже не будет принимать приглашений, просто пристрелит, едва сократит дистанцию на нужное расстояние. А жить, постоянно скрываясь и оглядываясь? Нет уж.<br/>
– Зрелищ заслуживают не все, – согласился он вслух. – Однако, если как следует вдуматься, в первую очередь я делаю это для себя. Воспоминания будут скрашивать мне последние минуты – которых, будем честны, осталось не так уж много. Надеюсь, ты не откажешь в любезности и согласишься передать от меня пару устных посланий перед тем, как приступишь к следующему поиску? Адресатов тебе не придётся искать долго.</p>
<h4>
  <b>9. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>Тяжёлая гусеница на плечевом сегменте у Тарна слегка шевельнулась, показывая тем самым, что танкбот озадачен. Чокнутый болид, похоже, до сих пор не осознал, во что вляпался? Он бы ещё сейчас побеспокоился о том, что вон та декоративная шлаковина непонятного назначения на потолке неровно висит.<br/>
– Поверь мне на слово, тебе будет не до воспоминаний, – спокойно пояснил он. Без всякого раздражения или попыток дополнительно запугать, просто констатировал факт. Можно сказать, просто собственным опытом поделился. – И что же, даже если так, тебе больше нечего и некого будет вспомнить, кроме последнего впечатления, произведённого вот на этих? Им ведь поможет только переплавка.<br/>
Тарн вновь кивнул на ближайших к нему "зрителей", которые от такого внимания тут же стушевались, явно не зная, куда себя деть и куда провалиться. Ну и рожи! Все как на подбор, не обезображенные лишним интеллектом. Даже жаль, что он здравомыслящий мех, а не какой-нибудь Оверлорд, который по велению Искры и по причине наглухо отбитого процессора просто устроил бы здесь массовую бойню, не разбирая, кто прав, кто виноват. Ничего, скоро всё закончится, в его кубе осталось чуть меньше половины. А как именно закончится, он ещё не решил. Но как всякий мастер своего дела, умел неплохо импровизировать. И почему бы не выслушать просьбу? Вдруг она окажется столь же оригинальной, как и сам собеседник, а не отчаянное "Передай своему Повелителю, что он такой, и сякой, и я его…" или что-нибудь сентиментально-глупое.<br/>
В таких случаях танкбот, разумеется, никому ничего не передавал. Просто каждый непочтительный эпитет в адрес Мегатрона добавлял казнимому лишних и очень болезненных неприятностей, а всё остальное благополучно игнорировалось.<br/>
– Кому и что ты хотел бы сообщить? Последние желания иногда исполняются. Правда, очень редко и далеко не все, но как знать, может, именно тебе и повезёт. Это лишь от тебя зависит.<br/>
Не то чтобы Тарну верилось, что Дрэгстрип выдаст что-то действительно стоящее внимания. Но раз уж до сих пор не разочаровал…</p>
<h4>
  <b>10. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>Изначально Дрэгстрип собирался передать весточку Оро, однако вовремя прикусил язык. Фембот поддерживала его, помогала и ремонтировала – значит, её могут счесть пособницей предателя и обойтись с ней соответственно. Хороша же будет благодарность! Ладно, она в любом случае узнает – уж слухов и историй после сегодняшнего будет полон Каон. Даже если Тарн сию секунду сочтёт, что хорошего понемножку, и начнёт потрошить неожиданного собутыльника, не допив первый куб. Но раз сказано про пару посланий, а Тарн наверняка умеет считать до двух...<br/>
– Никаких оскорблений с эшафота, не думай. Тем более, оскорбления ты вряд ли потрудишься передавать. Итак, первое – Мотомастеру. "Хотелось бы знать, изменился ли ты за прошедшие годы. Если нет – попробуй научиться думать прежде, чем начнёшь орать и распускать руки". Второе – лично лорду Мегатрону: "Вы были правы, лорд: возможность жить не по навязанным свыше правилам и не по стереотипам, принятым для твоей альт-формы, а так, как подсказывает Искра – действительно великая ценность, за которую стоит сражаться".<br/>
Пожалуй, выходило даже забавно, если посмотреть со стороны. Преступник-десептикон, которого вот-вот прикончат, во всеуслышание признаёт правоту Мегатрона, во имя которого его и собрались приканчивать. Больше того: недвусмысленно даёт понять, что лорд – противник задолбавшего всех функционализма, и в его армии можно делать то, что тебе по Искре, пусть альт-форма хоть трижды не подходит. Интересно, сколько мехов, услышав это послание, задумаются, не встать ли под знамёна десептиконов?<br/>
Дрэгстрип улыбнулся таким мыслям... и осознал ещё одну очень интересную вещь. Нет, разговор с Тарном и в самом деле вышел более чем полезным. За последние полчаса стантикон, кажется, узнал о себе больше, чем за последние полгода.<br/>
– Слушай, – он допил куб, махнул официанту, чтоб принесли ещё, причём на двоих, потому что у собеседника тоже заканчивалось, и уставился на Тарна, не скрывая предельной озадаченности. На всякий случай он чуть понизил голос, вопрос был не для всех ушей, но удержать его за зубами или отложить на потом Дрэгстрип просто не мог. Хотя бы постольку, поскольку размер "потом" можно было считать нулевым. – А ведь я сбежал потому, что не считал, будто происхождение обязывает меня без раздумий исполнять ту функцию, ради которой я был спроектирован и создан, и запрещает выходить за её рамки. Получается, мой побег произошёл в полном соответствии с принципами, которые декларирует лорд Мегатрон?</p>
<h4>
  <b>11. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>Демагогия у Тарна в списке особо тяжких деяний значилась отдельным пунктом, и немало вокалайзеров было вырвано лично им именно за такие вот попытки вывернуть дело в свою пользу. Но Дрэгстрип, во-первых, снова добился своего: какую бы цель он своим спичем о правоте Повелителя ни преследовал, его сейчас все очень внимательно слушали, ловили каждое слово, даже согласно кивали, переговариваясь с соседями по столикам. У некоторых вон – даже признаки напряжённой процессорной работы на фейсплейтах проявились. Как знать, возможно, этот спонтанный сеанс пропаганды даже выльется во что-то... полезное для фракции.<br/>
Во-вторых, послание Мотомастеру толсто намекало, что сделал колёса стантикон именно из-за него, пусть это и не отменяло собственной вины: армия – не бэтсад, и если каждый будет сбегать, получив командирский подзатыльник или строгое взыскание, то и сражаться станет некому. Потому-то дезертирство, по уставу Дивизии Правосудия, каралось исключительно дезактивом, без поправок на отдельные случаи. Но за Дрэгстрипом, например, ничего больше не значилось: ни пособничества врагу, ни диверсий, ни прямых контактов с автоботским командованием…<br/>
И сейчас он сидел перед Тарном с абсолютно искренним видом, сверкая оптикой так, словно только что познал великую мудрость, а не просто сотворил глупость, за которую вот-вот поплатится активом. Правда, теперь точно не в этих стенах, после таких-то речей во всеуслышание! Сплошная дискредитация получится.<br/>
А главное, формально нахал был совершенно прав. Если не считать, что на уважительную причину занятие подпольными боями и нелегальными гонками не тянуло. Всё равно, как если бы сам Тарн в самый разгар войны вдруг решил, что его истинное призвание – петь со сцены в кабаках вроде этого, где они сейчас сидели. Но Делу, как говорится, время...<br/>
– Допустим. Что не отменяет того факта, что у тебя слишком длинная глосса, – так же тихо, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания, фыркнул десептиконский палач, взял новый куб и выжидательно взглянул на Дрэгстрипа.<br/>
– За лорда Мегатрона.<br/>
Вторая порция сверхзарядки кончилась почти мгновенно – пьянством Тарн не увлекался и в рядах своих меха не поощрял, но за Повелителя иначе не полагалось. И встал, коротко бросив гонщику:<br/>
– Допивай и идём...</p>
<h4>
  <b>12. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>– Глосса иногда кажется длинновата, есть такое, – Дрэгстрип не стал возражать против очевидного. – Но она чаще выручала меня из неприятностей, чем приводила к ним.<br/>
За Мегатрона? Следовало ожидать. За что ещё мог бы пить Тарн, особенно – прямо после короткого, но убедительного сеанса десептиконской пропаганды? Дрэгстрип подхватил свой куб и встал:<br/>
– За лорда Мегатрона лично я намерен пить стоя. И практически уверен, что все присутствующие поддержат нашу с Тарном здравицу... верно? – он задумчиво покрутил куб в руке, и на прикладе гравитационной винтовки, закреплённой у него на плече, совершенно случайно мигнул датчик заряда батареи. Ярко-розовый с чуть заметным фиолетовым отливом – батарея была почти полной.<br/>
Нельзя сказать, что Дрэгстрип был известен каждой турболисице в Каоне. Но парочка знакомых в баре нашлась – и они знали, что бешеный болид не склонен к тактике десятого последнего предупреждения. Предупреждал стантиконский отморозок всего один раз, потом сразу бил. И если раньше можно было понадеяться, что он не станет открывать стрельбу в баре, где потом, возможно, ему же ещё пить – теперь один фиолетовый танкбот гарантировал, что Дрэгстрип никогда не вернётся, и жалеть ему не о чем.<br/>
И вот Тарна как раз знали все – не в лицо, так в репутацию. Кто знает, не сочтёт ли командир  ДДП оскорбительным чьё-то нежелание пить за лорда Мегатрона? Дрэгстрип мог просто устроить погром напоследок, Тарн – методично вырезать всех. Да и то сказать, трудно ли присоединиться к тосту?<br/>
Сперва встали двое за ближайшим столиком. За ними начали подниматься остальные.<br/>
Дрэгстрип обвёл стоящих мехов победным взглядом, чуть покосился на Тарна – увидел? оценил? – и рявкнул:<br/>
– За лорда Мегатрона!<br/>
– ЗА ЛОРДА МЕГАТРОНА! – послушно поддержали его.<br/>
Стантикон залпом вытянул энергон и лихо швырнул пустой куб оземь.<br/>
– Идём, Тарн. Показывай дорогу... я, извини, не в курсе, где именно ты решил меня убивать.<br/>
Тарн вышел первым, Дрэгстрип – сразу за ним. На пороге стантикон притормозил, обернулся и с широкой улыбкой вскинул кулак в салюте.<br/>
Потом таким же резким взмахом опустил руку и шагнул наружу.<br/>
Автоматические двери с лёгким щелчком захлопнулись за его спиной.<br/>
Всё. Здесь – занавес.<br/>
Остался последний зритель – и финальная сцена.</p>
<h4>
  <b>13. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>Тарн оценил. Настолько высоко, что если бы Дрэгстрипу пришло в процессор сбежать именно сейчас, в качестве награды за представление он получил бы полновесный заряд из сдвоенной пушки, а не просто временное выведение из строя направленной взрывной волной. Да, это в самом деле было бы поистине щедрой наградой, потому что слова "командир  ДДП" и "мгновенный дезактив" до сего времени никогда не упоминались вместе. Напротив, попасть именно к Тарну считалось невезением планетарного масштаба, даже при наличии Воса с его адской маской и прочих не менее замечательных меха в команде. Но стантикон никуда не бежал, шёл сзади, а в его фоне всё также не было ни намёка на страх перед предстоящей казнью. Танкбот даже задумался – а умей Дрэгстрип читать мысли, воспользовался бы моментом или предпочёл пройти свой путь до конца? Почему-то казалось, что именно второе…<br/>
– Достойно уважения. Будет кого ставить в пример следующим в Списке.<br/>
Тарн произнёс это вслух, даже не повернувшись к гонщику, словно ещё оставлял шанс ему рвануть прочь, а себе – убедиться, что Дрэгстрип всё же предсказуем. Если так случится, значит, картина мира всё ещё незыблема, понятна и логична – а это всегда было для десептиконского палача отчего-то важно. Он не задавался вопросом, почему.<br/>
Шансом Дрэгстрип так и не воспользовался, дойдя с танкботом до последнего рубежа. Ещё и гордился собой, должно быть... Ну что ж, его дело и его проблемы.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Мирная Тирания" встретила их писком автоматической пропускной системы. Координаты борта Тарн засветить не боялся – отсюда всё равно никто ещё не возвращался активным. Исключений не было.<br/>
Казалось, на корабле, кроме них, никого нет. Но первое впечатление оказалось обманчивым – из бокового коридора выперлись двое громил и удивлённо уставились на своего командира и идущего рядом Дрэгстрипа. Было на что посмотреть – стантикон шёл рядом с палачом с таким видом, как будто его пригласили в гости приятно провести время, а не притащили на казнь.<br/>
– Опа, босс! Это ж тот из Списка? И без нас? – озадаченно и как-то даже осуждающе протянул Хелекс, на что Тарн раздражённо отмахнулся:<br/>
– У вас здесь работы нет? А если найду? Досчитаю до нуля, и чтоб я вас тут до завтра не видел!<br/>
Боевиконов как ветром сдуло, несмотря на их габариты. Хотя до аудио Тарна всё же донёсся многозначительный смешок Тезаруса, отчего он раздражённо шевельнул гусеницей. Только об одном и думают.<br/>
– Однокластерные, – проворчал он, покосившись на Дрэгстрипа, прежде чем открыть ключ-картой тяжёлую дверь на нижнем ярусе корабля, до которой они как раз дошли. Допросная располагалась именно здесь – и выглядела именно так, как о ней и рассказывали. Свешивающиеся со стен цепи, вбитые крючья, зловещие тёмные пятна на потолке и на полу… Самому командиру  ДДП весь этот антураж и старательно поддерживаемый здесь бардак не особенно нравился. Но ради производимого на жертв эффекта мог и потерпеть: примитивно, зато действенно. И ещё – здесь особенно хорошо звучал его Голос.</p>
<h4>
  <b>14. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>
  <i>"Однажды один мех наткнулся на стадо голодных шарктиконов. Разумеется, он бросился бежать – и шарктиконы загнали его в тупик. За спиной была отвесная стена – но откуда-то сверху, на его счастье, свисал крепкий металлический трос. Мех начал карабкаться по нему, однако добраться до верха стены не успел: на стене показался предакон, и, судя по радостной морде, он ещё не успел позавтракать. Мех замер на середине подъёма – и услышал скребущие звуки. Это была глитч-мышь, которая увлечённо грызла трос и перегрызла его уже почти наполовину. Мех лихорадочно огляделся вокруг в поисках хоть какого-то спасения, и вдруг в выбоине стены увидел неизвестно как туда попавший и кем забытый энергоновый леденец.<br/>
Это оказался самый вкусный энергоновый леденец в его жизни".</i>
</p><p>Дрэгстрип не помнил, как звали старика-бота, рассказавшего ему эту притчу. Но сейчас он, фигурально выражаясь, наслаждался своим самым сладким леденцом. Сейчас каждая секунда – подарок, и тем глупее тратить время на сожаления и страдания. Знал бы, куда ехать, ещё и в альтформе рванул бы, прокатился бы напоследок. А так – пришлось чинно идти пешком... и получать удовольствие от момента спокойствия, выдавшегося посреди вечной гонки.</p><p>На "Мирную Тиранию" он и в самом деле пришёл, как в гости. Между прочим, Тарн его сюда именно пригласил, и Дрэгстрип принял приглашение! А что не все нормы этикета при этом соблюли – так не до церемоний как-то вышло.<br/>
Разбираться с подчинёнными Дрэгстрип, как цивилизованный мех, оставил Тарну. Сам лишь коротко кивнул в знак приветствия, и недовольства Тарна не разделил, потому что нечего лезть в чужую субординацию.</p><p>В допросной Дрэгстрип с любопытством огляделся. Попробовал остроту одного из крюков, задумчиво позвенел цепями, почти брезгливо обошёл пятно высохшего энергона – и резко развернулся к Тарну. Сейчас эм-поле стантикона было до краёв полно искренним и неподдельным возмущением.<br/>
– Тарн, мне не хотелось бы тебя обижать, но это же... Это же пошлость, чудовищная, невообразимая! На каких примитивов рассчитан подобный... антураж? – последнее слово он выплюнул с такой интонацией, что ни одна самая грубая нецензурная брань не показалась бы грязнее. – Если ты действительно хочешь прямо на входе запугать до дрожи в коленках, выкини отсюда всё барахло к зетиной альфе! Пригони дронов-уборщиков, пусть вылижут каждый уголок до блеска. Сделайте тут облицовку, как в медблоке. Все металлические детали должны сверкать, инструменты – в идеальном порядке разложите по стойкам и боксам, сделайте в полу канавки-энергостоки. Ледяная стерильность, металл и стекло. И лампы холодного света, причём так, чтоб ни одной тени не осталось! Вот тогда будет по-настоящему страшно. А сейчас – нарочито, и абсолютно не впечатляет! Мне просто неприятно умирать в такой грязи!<br/>
Понятное дело, умирать вообще неприятно, даже в самой уютной и прекрасной обстановке. И Дрэгстрип очень сомневался, что Тарну есть дело до его возмущения. Но правда же безобразие... сейчас ведь ещё и всю обшивку этим добром расцарапают!</p>
<h4>
  <b>15. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>Тарн никак не ожидал от своего пленника такой реакции. Обычно на антураж допросной никто не жаловался, жертвам было просто не до этого. Чаще всего одного вида кого-нибудь из Дивизии Правосудия хватало, чтобы скатиться на уровень того самого примитива, которых сейчас с такой экспрессией клеймил презрением возмущённый Дрэгстрип. Ещё и выглядел так, как будто не ему сегодня придётся расстаться со своим активом!<br/>
И надо сказать, выглядел всё ещё эстетически прекрасно. Тарн мысленно порадовался, что не позвал с собой никого из подчинённых, иначе пришлось бы позволить им не словом, а делом доказать дерзкому стантикону, что такой интерьер вполне себе обоснован. Правда, после этого от изящного корпуса болида мало что осталось бы, потому что все инструменты его команда носила с собой. Точнее, ими же и являлась. Маска Воса и свёрла в его пальцах, альтформа Каона, дробилка Тезаруса, плавильня Хелекса…<br/>
Такой исход танкботу не нравился – он видел эту казнь иначе. Чтобы после – ни царапинки на обшивке, никаких самоповреждений, и желательно как можно более спокойное выражение на посеревшем фейсплейте. Это возможно, главное – не упустить нужного момента, после дезактива не должно пройти больше двух-трёх кликов, иначе будет поздно: тонкий металл, искажённый гримасой боли, так просто не выправить. А вот потом можно будет привлечь и Хелекса, целиком уложив безжизненный корпус в его гигантскую печь. И смотреть сквозь прозрачное жароустойчивое стекло, как очередной предатель уходит в небытие. Хотя нет. Тарн ведь обещал запомнить, именно этого меха. Почему бы не сдержать слово, данное тому, кто до сих пор прилагал все усилия, чтобы уйти красиво?<br/>
Палач невольно усмехнулся, уже с удовольствием окинув Дрэгстрипа взглядом – стантикон продолжал яростно сверкать оптикой, заметив ещё одно тёмное пятно на стене. Этот момент, наверное, запомнится тоже… Не факт. Но вполне возможно.<br/>
– Говоришь, белые стены, холодный свет? – вдруг спросил Тарн и опёрся спиной о запертую дверь, скрестив манипуляторы на грудной пластине. – И что же… Тогда тебе было бы по-настоящему страшно?</p>
<h4>
  <b>16. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>Дрэгстрип как раз собирался пояснить, что нарочито ужасающая обстановка предназначена воздействовать на нейросети живым. Когда попадаешь в ужастик, ты понимаешь: ты ещё жив, с тобой пока считаются, о тебе говорят в настоящем времени. Стерильность безлика и равнодушна, она говорит: ты никто, твоя личность не значит здесь ничего, ты даже не мёртв – тебя просто не существует.<br/>
Но...<br/>
Стантикон прошёлся по допросной, выдерживая паузу, бросил беглый взгляд на стены, нашёл более-менее чистый участок и прислонился к нему, непроизвольно отзеркалив позу Тарна со скрещёнными на груди руками.<br/>
– Мне? Нет, – тонкие губы медленно растянулись в усмешке-оскале, а голос стал вкрадчивым и зазвучал ясно различимыми шипящими нотками. – Только имей в виду, я – статистическая погрешность. Несколько лет назад, в Тарне я впервые убил другого меха, иначе убили бы меня. Тебе же не нужно объяснять, насколько это было прекрасно? Именно тогда я решил, что больше никогда не стану бояться, никого и ничего; я сошёлся в поединке с каждым из своих страхов, и каждому лично вырвал Искру. Пару раз меня пришлось собирать не то что из запчастей – из металлической стружки. Думаешь, это заставило меня хоть на йоту сбросить скорость? хотя бы притормозить на повороте? Ха! Если бы не твой широко известный голос, Тарн – я серьёзно не знаю, на кого из нас сделали бы больше ставок, сойдись мы на каонской арене!<br/>
Конечно, Дрэгстрип хвастался. Откровенно рисовался. Однако – без совсем уж пустого бахвальства: болиду, рискнувшему выйти на арену, редко когда доставался противник его весовой категории, даже спорткары были редкостью. Несколько поражений спустя Дрэгстрип, наконец, осознал: пусть стантиконы заметно сильнее и прочнее любого меха с аналогичной альт-формой – яростная лобовая атака не для него. И он научился превращать преимущество соперника в его же недостаток: любой, с кем он сходился, был тяжелее и <i>медленнее</i>. В поединке кинжала и молота кинжал имеет шанс на победу, если обернёт инерцию молота против него же, а сам будет прицельно бить по уязвимым точкам, как можно точнее и глубже. Глаза, аудиодатчики, шейные кабели, сочленения корпуса и конечностей... Пускай непосредственно с танкботами Дрэгстрипу сталкиваться не приходилось, грузовые трейлеры и тяжёлая шахтная техника давно не числились в графе неуязвимой и непобедимой добычи, всего лишь уровень прохождения "nightmare". Скорее всего, с Тарном, имевшим за плечами не одно столетие боевого опыта, он всё же не справился бы – но и проиграл бы не совсем всухую.<br/>
Стантикон резко стравил воздух из вент-системы, тряхнул головой, заставляя себя вернуться от почти-выхода-в-боевой-режим к прежнему спокойствию; алая подсветка оптики стала чуть менее яркой.<br/>
– К слову, о твоём голосе. Сам знаешь, о нём ходит столько слухов – и мне всегда было интересно, какие из них правда. Ты можешь мне что-нибудь спеть? Просто так?</p>
<h4>
  <b>17. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>"Сойдись мы на каонской арене – так мокрое место, от тебя оставшееся, только песком бы и присыпали", – хотел было осадить Дрэгстрипа Тарн, но не стал. Резкая смена фона и поведения гонщика заставила палача невольно подумать, что эту "статистическую погрешность" он бы не без удовольствия укротил при других обстоятельствах, не предполагающих обязательный дезактив по итогам встречи…<br/>
Которая, впрочем, состоялась именно так, как состоялась, а значит, сослагательному наклонению здесь не могло быть места. А что до "спеть"…<br/>
– Иногда слухам стоит верить. Но убедиться самому не в пример полезнее, пусть даже этот опыт в дальнейшем тебе не понадобится, – усмехнулся он. – Хорошо, я для тебя спою.<br/>
Строго говоря, это была не песня, а чистая мелодия, но именно её Тарн счёл как нельзя лучше подходящей к случаю и достойной его. И исполнение всякий раз было иным, для каждого – своё.<br/>
Негромкие звуки вступления не несли в себе никаких разрушительных спецэффектов – лишь непринуждённо зарождались в вокалайзере исполнителя, легко взлетали вверх, отражались от потолка и стен, заполняя собой мрачное помещение допросной. Тарну показалось, что он уловил в оптике стантикона выражение озадаченности: мол, и чего все так боятся, это же просто музыка…<br/>
Просто красивая музыка, в какой-то неуловимый для жертвы момент превратившаяся в оружие, от которого больше нельзя было спастись. Любая боль, которую Дрэгстрип испытывал когда-либо ранее, не шла ни в какое сравнение с этой. Тогда страдал только корпус, сейчас же источником и проводником стала сама Искра, распространяя по мгновенно раскалившимся от перегрузок системам болевые импульсы, которые с каждой секундой усиливались, не обходя своим сомнительным вниманием ни единого сенсора. Зато аудио, в отличие от всего остального, работали безупречно, игнорируя любые попытки их отключить: слишком поздно. Удержаться на собственных сервоприводах к этому моменту не смог бы и самый стойкий мех вроде Импактора… Гасли чувства, эмоции, самоконтроль, но вместо спасительного стазиса на их место приходили всё новые, казавшиеся невозможными оттенки боли. Голос Тарна теперь чётко проявлялся на фоне музыки, выводя ту же мелодию в унисон, до тех пор, пока Искра на своём пределе не начала хаотично и быстро мерцать, свидетельствуя о скором коллапсе, а корпус стантикона – медленно сереть.<br/>
Но в шаге от казавшегося неотвратимым конца танкбот резко умолк – и в мир вернулась тишина, которую Дрэгстрип услышал.</p>
<h4>
  <b>18. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>То, что Тарн принял за озадаченность, на деле было огорчением: мелодия звучала красиво, и Дрэгстрип пожалел, что не слышал её раньше. Ладно, зато услышал сейчас – не всё упущено окончательно.<br/>
Дальше пришла боль.<br/>
Сперва почти неощутимая, она нарастала, поднимаясь волной откуда-то из глубины Искры, последовательно проходя все стадии от "незаметно" до "непереносимо". Кажется, энергон в топливопроводах забурлил и вскипел, выжигая их изнутри. Зашкаливало датчики, по аварийным протоколам одна за одной отключались системы. Дрэгстрип вцепился дентами в собственную кисть, титаническим усилием удерживая вой, рвущийся из вокалайзера – пока всё ещё удерживая. Зрение сбоило, ощущения плыли, наслаивались друг на друга. Звуки казались цветами, а цвета – прикосновениями, от самого нежного до сбивающего с ног удара. В конце концов весь мир схлопнулся до двух ощущений: "мне больно" и "источник боли – передо мной".<br/>
Опыт арены подсказывал: разрывай дистанцию, срочно. И Дрэгстрип попытался откатиться в сторону, не теряя Тарна из виду, пристально следя за его движениями – однако красивый отработанный перекат сломался на середине, превратившись просто в падение. Стантикон распластался на полу ничком, уже не обращая внимания на пятна разлитого энергона <i>(чужого? своего?)</i>, но по-прежнему не отводил взгляда.<br/>
А потом вселенная взорвалась и затихла.<br/>
Боль стала... терпимой. Корпус возвращался к жизни – значит, надо было продолжать жить, сколько там ещё остаётся.<br/>
Дрэгстрип хрипло усмехнулся и начал вставать. С трудом, наполовину не чувствуя собственного тела и не управляя им, путаясь в сигналах паникующих датчиков, едва не заваливаясь обратно от любого недостаточно плавного движения, но – вставать.<br/>
"Медленно. Слишком. На арене бы уже убили".<br/>
Наконец, стантикону удалось подняться. Он выпрямился, прислонился к стене <i>(нет-нет, это не слабость, он же так и стоял, когда попросил Тарна спеть!)</i>, неторопливым движением слизнул с прокушенной руки струйку энергона, глядя Тарну прямо в глаза. И улыбнулся – всё той же хищной улыбочкой.<br/>
– В следующий раз – начинай сразу с крещендо и добивай, – хрипло посоветовал он, почти не слыша собственного голоса. – Иначе я могу не удержать рефлексы под контролем и швырнусь рвать тебе глотку. Ты меня, естественно, без особого труда заломаешь, сейчас-то – но всё равно выйдет как-то... невежливо с моей стороны.</p>
<h4>
  <b>19. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>– Выдавать мне инструкцию, каким способом и на какой ноте тебя убить – вот это действительно невежливо. Хоть и оригинально, спору нет.<br/>
Тарн подошёл ближе, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Дрэгстрипом, который явно был горд своим самообладанием, как спарк – энергоновой конфеткой, честно выигранной в споре с кем-то значительно старше его. И что странно, отнюдь не горел желанием наброситься на того, кто только что едва не отправил его за грань актива, пусть и еле держался на сервоприводах. Не будь стены – факт, свалился бы. Да и так, похоже, надолго его уже не хватит, ресурсы не безграничны.<br/>
Разговаривать с валяющимся на полу мехом палачу не хотелось. Хотя бы из уважения к этому меху, который его всё ещё заслуживал.<br/>
– Вот что, из-за тебя одного я стену отмывать не стану, потерпишь. Недолго осталось, – хмыкнул танкбот вполне мирно, впрочем, у него-то не было к Дрэгстрипу ничего личного, кроме того, что он был в Списке. Как тот убитый в Тарне мех… Что, кстати, стантикон говорил на этот счёт? Первое убийство? Да уж, везение сотого уровня – ещё уметь надо так вляпаться.<br/>
Эта мысль была побочной, исчезла так же, как и появилась, но ощущение, что привычная картина мира вновь начинает давать сбой, осталось. Командир  ДДП взялся за приклёпанную к стене цепь, обмотал ею запястья несопротивляющегося стантикона и подтянул вверх, фактически подвесив за манипуляторы – теперь не упадёт, даже если очень захочет…<br/>
– Отчего на самом деле ты покинул гештальт? – задумчиво спросил Тарн, успев со своим внезапным вопросом раньше, чем пленник возмутился бы таким обращением с собой. – Причина, что вы со своим командиром просто что-то не поделили, в нынешнее время выглядит совсем неубедительно. Сегодня я видел несколько смен твоих ролей и в каждой из них, надо отдать тебе должное, отличную игру… Но существует ли настоящий Дрэгстрип?</p>
<h4>
  <b>20. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>– Извини, не подумал, – с некоторым раскаянием признал Дрэгстрип. – Ты же сам говорил про слишком длинную глоссу... постараюсь больше не лезть под руку.<br/>
Он и впрямь гордился тем, что сейчас сумел встать. Пусть и микроскопическая на фоне происходящего – победа оставалась победой. Война безнадёжно проиграна, но отдельные сражения выигрывать всё ещё удаётся. Это хорошо. Это заставляет не сдаваться до последнего.<br/>
Ненависти к Тарну Дрэгстрип по-прежнему не испытывал. За что? Тарн заставлял в очередной раз преодолеть себя, взять более высокую планку, стать сильнее... впору было благодарить, если на то пошло!<br/>
Так что гордость и какое-то истинно спарковское самодовольство мешались в эм-поле с азартным упрямством, с желанием гнать дальше по этой трассе, сколько выдержат покрышки, с едва заметным стремлением поддразнить и спровоцировать на продолжение – но не со злобой и ненавистью.<br/>
"Ты обещал запомнить меня, Тарн. Тебе будет что запомнить, я не пожадничаю!"<br/>
Конечно, состояние было – честно признать, недалеко от того самого ведра стружки. Тошно, муторно, в оптике периодически темнеет, и ноги едва не подламываются. Поэтому за цепь, которой Тарн примотал его к стене, Дрэгстрип был тоже признателен. Хорошо, когда противник умеет калечить тебя, не калеча твою гордость.<br/>
– Почему я ушёл? – стантикон повторил заданный вопрос. – Потому, что меня активировали, сунули в зубы винтовку, сказали "воюй туда" – и никто не нашёл ни времени, ни слов, чтобы объяснить, почему эта война должна стать моей. А когда я начал задавать вопросы, мне ответили оплеухами... может быть, потому, что Мотомастер тогда и сам не знал другого ответа. И я решил, что раз уж обладаю разумом и свободной волей – я вправе делать выбор... иначе зачем понадобилось создавать именно меня, а не безмозглого и идеально послушного боевого дрона?<br/>
Даже такая короткая речь вымотала его, но это было ещё не всё, что хотел узнать Тарн. Дрэгстрип помолчал, собираясь с силами, и заставляя себя не повисать на цепи всей массой. <i>Можешь стоять – стой.</i><br/>
– Я всегда настоящий, Тарн, – голос звучал глуше и тише, заставляя прислушиваться к сказанному и добавляя словам серьёзности. – Ты видел не роли – грани. Просто я... не застываю в одной форме. Только живое умеет меняться, а я каким-то немыслимым чудом всё ещё жив. И пока я жив – я не останавливаюсь.</p>
<h4>
  <b>21. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>– Грани, а не роли, – медленно повторил танкбот, пристально рассматривая порядком измученного Дрэгстрипа, который держался, казалось, только на чистом упрямстве. Топливо наверняка было почти выжжено системами после пытки Голосом, но оптика ещё не потускнела. Герой шарков. Дезактивируется, наверное, тоже стоя – Тарн не будет его отвязывать, уже незачем…<br/>
Хотя лорду Мегатрону, бесспорно, больше пригодился бы целый гештальт, нежели его ныне разрозненные части. А Тарн, как ни странно, сказанное не только понимал, но и всецело разделял. О методах Мотомастера он слышал, того бы самого несколько лет назад отправить бы под чьё-нибудь грамотное командование, прежде чем вверять ему собственных подчинённых – толку больше было бы. А сунуть в руки винтовку только что собранному меху и сказать "воюй туда", ничего не объясняя, действительно смахивало на всём остоквинтевшую манеру функционалистов. Тем более, что сам-то Тарн, во-первых, не раздавал своим меха бессмысленных распоряжений и взысканий, даже если они его порой бесили своим поведением – как раз потому, что никогда не считал их безмозглыми дронами, пусть именно так порой и называл за "особые" заслуги. Ещё и словечками похлеще. А во-вторых, изначально знал, почему эта война – его, почему он до конца будет предан делу десептиконов и Повелителю. В отличие от Дрэгстрипа, у него был осознанный выбор, который он сделал и о котором с тех пор ни разу не пожалел.<br/>
Если Дрэгстрип, конечно, говорит правду, а не пытается спасти свой актив. Рискнуть и поверить на слово десептиконский палач не мог: слишком дорого могла обойтись малейшая ошибка. Где гарантии, что, получив свободу, стантикон не встанет на сторону автоботов, например? Или не начнёт звонить на всех углах, как ловко он одурачил главу  ДДП.<br/>
Но вопреки всякой логике убивать Дрэгстрипа Тарну хотелось всё меньше и меньше. Особенно с учётом возможной пользы для Дела в будущем. Наверное, были и ещё какие-то причины, ещё не оформившиеся в веские аргументы, иначе чем объяснить, что они до сих пор стоят тут и разговаривают?<br/>
– Звучит… убедительно, – Тарн медленно прошёлся по допросной, не отводя от пленника взгляда. – Но как я могу знать, что ты не лжёшь мне? Почему я должен тебе верить?</p>
<h4>
  <b>22. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>Ирония ситуации состояла в том, что сейчас, после разговора с Тарном и сегодняшних прозрений, Дрэгстрип без возражений согласился бы воевать под Фиолетовым Знаком. Но танкботу на этот счёт не стоило даже заикаться: однозначно посчитает пустой попыткой спасти обшивку – столь же внезапной, сколь жалкой и бессмысленной. Почему-то падать в его глазах отчаянно не хотелось. Придётся утешаться мыслью, что самые смешные шутки – те, над которыми смеёшься в одиночестве.<br/>
Последующие сомнения Тарна только укрепили желание смолчать. Врать сейчас, на пороге неизбежного дезактива, было совершенно бессмысленно, но попробуй объясни такое чужой паранойе! А уж говорить теперь то, что можно принять за внезапное стремление выкрутиться...<br/>
Жаль, что Тарн не способен читать чужие мысли. Впрочем, один способ убедить в своей <i>искренности</i> всё же существовал, доступный даже не-телепатам.<br/>
О том, насколько пришедшая в голову идея похожа на попытку соблазнения, Дрэгстрип не задумывался – больше того, у него и близко не возникло даже слабенького поползновения задуматься о чём-то подобном. Он знал, что красив, и давно не был нулёвкой – среди поклонников находились и вполне симпатичные, так что почему нет? Коннект был одним из приятных способов провести время. Просто внешность и остальное, с ней связанное, при всей своей важности никогда не были оружием в арсенале. Истинная ценность и причина для гордости – только то, чего добиваешься своими силами.<br/>
Стантикон переступил с ноги на ногу, чуть откинувшись назад и изменив баланс – сейчас стоять так будет удобнее. Нагрудная пластина – ярко-вишнёво-алая, украшенная жёлто-оранжевыми языками пламени – медленно сдвинулась. Затем разошлись в стороны сегменты брони под ней, обнажая внутренние системы. И последними раскрылись, выгибаясь лепестками, стенки камеры Искры. Маленькая частица силы самого Праймаса, дарованная любому живому меху, мягко переливалась оттенками белого и голубого.<br/>
– Доступ открыт, – хрипло проговорил Дрэгстрип. – Полностью. Рискнёшь?<br/>
Он не улыбался, но в оптике плясали скраплеты.</p>
<h4>
  <b>23. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>В допросной была прекрасная звукоизоляция. И в тишине, повисшей после вопроса танкбота, вызов Дрэгстрипа прозвучал донельзя выразительно. Особенно в сочетании с его нынешней позой, которая, впрочем, была вполне пристойно обусловлена положением – а как ещё обеспечить себе устойчивость, если манипуляторы нельзя задействовать? Да никак, разве что встать ещё более откровенно...<br/>
Тарну, впрочем, хватило и увиденного, чтобы начать думать не только о возможности воссоединения Менейзора, и даже не о том, что такой исход ему в этом случае понравится гораздо больше, чем казнь отдельно взятого наглеца.<br/>
Восхитительного наглеца, между прочим. С эстетической точки зрения.<br/>
И этот вызов было нельзя не принять: Искра, которая недавно почти угасла, сейчас издевательски-спокойно – по мнению Тарна – мерцала ровным бело-голубым светом, будто говоря о чистых намерениях её обладателя. Раздумывал танкбот не более минуты. Ровно столько у него ушло, чтобы взвесить все "за" и "против"...<br/>
– Рискну, – коротко отозвался он и сделал шаг вперёд, прижав Дрэгстрипа к стене своим корпусом, казавшимся монолитным – так плотно были подогнаны стыки брони. Пальцы левого манипулятора быстро скользнули по плечевому сегменту стантикона, потом вверх – к шейной проводке, и сжали её. Не так сильно, чтобы перекрыть подачу магистрального или сходу повредить шланги, но малейшая попытка несанкционированного взлома со стороны гонщика была бы пресечена ещё на этапе намерения. И пусть тот ничего такого не собирался делать – недооценивать тех, к кому нет полного доверия, мог только идиот, каковым командир  ДДП не являлся.<br/>
Отдав системам команду на открытие грудного отсека, Тарн подался ближе, наклонил шлем, почти коснулся маской фейсплейта гонщика. Такой способ получения информации он обычно не практиковал, доселе вполне успешно обходясь пытками. Но сегодня был прямо-таки вечер беспрецедентных случаев, и он ещё не закончился.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Сияние его зелёной Искры было ровным, холодным и бесстрастным, а запрос данных – требовательным и более всего похожим на взлом, но уже через секунду Тарн убедился, что в этом не было нужды: доступ Дрэгстрип предоставил действительно полный. Убедился он и кое в чём ещё: стантикон в самом деле не солгал ему ни разу, не пытался ничего скрыть. Инфопотоки содержали в себе исчерпывающие подтверждения сказанного – и даже то, чего танкбот не запрашивал. Желание вернуться в ряды десептиконов, воспоминания, сопровождённые эмоциями, нарочно сгенерировать которые было невозможно.</p>
<h4>
  <b>24. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>Дрэгстрип чуть запрокинул голову, уютно прижавшись затылком к широкой ладони, и полностью отключил оптику. Зрение всегда давало слишком много данных, не позволяло сосредоточиться на более тонких ощущениях. А сейчас он впервые ощущал прикосновение чужой Искры к своей, и нельзя было упустить ничего.<br/>
<i>ожидание/предвкушение/любопытство</i><br/>
<i><b>отдай</b></i><br/>
<i>удивление/укоризна/веселье</i><br/>
<i>[образ: открытая дверь]</i><br/>
<i>:не надо ничего ломать, Тарн</i><br/>
<i>:я же обещал полный доступ</i><br/>
<i>:что ты хотел узнать?</i></p><p>– С чего ты вообще взял, что тебя кто-то собирался спрашивать? Это наша война, потому что нас создали для неё. А теперь убирайся. Ещё одно слово, и я просто вышибу тебе вокалайзер.<br/>
<i>обида/гнев/ненависть</i><br/>
<i>[образ: дыра с неровными краями в ограждении базы десептиконов]</i></p><p>– Груз в порядке. А теперь извини, милый, но мне придётся тебя убить. Ничего личного, просто хочу быть уверен, что лишняя информация никуда не просочится.<br/>
<i>растерянность/страх/отчаяние</i><br/>
<i>ПЕРЕХОД В БОЕВОЙ РЕЖИМ: ВЫПОЛНЕНО АВТОМАТИЧЕСКИ</i><br/>
<i>ярость/эйфория/свобода</i><br/>
– Извини, милый, ничего личного. Оказывается, мне не нравится, когда меня убивают. Первый раз пробую – а уже хватило.<br/>
<i>контроль/сила/уверенность</i><br/>
<i>[образ: неоново-фиолетовый с розовым и голубым гоночный болид]</i><br/>
<i>&lt;имя: Фиэр Вил&gt;</i></p><p>Чужие пальцы сжимаются на глотке, противник победно ревёт – альтформу не разобрать, что-то из крупной карьерной техники. Он встряхивает обмякшего Дрэгстрипа, словно полудохлого турболиса, подтаскивает ближе, чтобы было удобнее добивать…<br/>
<i>[образ: внутренняя поверхность визора со строками тактических данных]</i><br/>
<i>торжество/превосходство/победа</i><br/>
<i>[образ: накладки-когти на кончиках пальцев]</i><br/>
Пальцы складываются остриём. Одновременный удар с обеих рук – прямо в жёлтые линзы. Глазные камеры круглые и скользят, вцепиться удаётся только в правую – вцепиться и выдрать, с ошмётками проводов и брызгами энергона. Дрэгстрип вскидывает трофей над головой – и отшвыривает куда-то в сторону: подобрать успеется. Сейчас надо не повторить чужой ошибки.<br/>
<i>гордость/триумф/удовлетворение</i><br/>
<i>[образ: полные трибуны]</i></p><p>– Э, слышь! Колёсный! Заработать хочешь?<br/>
– Очередное письмо, да? Не забудь только предупредить получателя…<br/>
– Да видел я тебя на арене. Не, мне деловые партнёры живьём дороже!<br/>
– И?<br/>
– Смотрю я, как ты таланты свои просаживаешь. Ты ж болид, тебе гонять надо, а у меня тут приятели есть…<br/>
<i>интерес/новизна/движение</i><br/>
<i>[образ: комета с ярким огненным хвостом]</i><br/>
<i>&lt;имя: Фаер Трэк&gt;</i></p><p>Впереди узкое место, и если не проскочить его первым – гонку уже не выиграть. Сбоку выныривает соперник, прижимая к стене. Дрэгстрип с разворота бьёт его в бок, но тут проскакивает второй, перекрывая трассу. Похоже, в сговоре – слишком слаженно действуют.<br/>
<i>отчаяние/разочарование/азарт</i><br/>
<i>ФОРСИРОВАННЫЙ РЕЖИМ ВКЛЮЧИТЬ ДА/НЕТ</i><br/>
<i>ДА!!!</i><br/>
Один из двойки чуть отстаёт, пропуская напарника. Дрэгстрип разгоняется – до предела и ещё немного… и с лёгкостью взмывает на вертикальную стену.<br/>
<i>свобода/полёт/триумф</i><br/>
<i>[образ: разорванная финишная лента]</i></p><p>– Всё было бессмысленно, Дрэгстрип. Вся эта твоя беготня была бессмысленной. Мне жаль, если ты об этом не догадывался.<br/>
Дрэгстрип давно знает: однажды кончится именно так. Что ж, даже это – не повод изменять себе.<br/>
<i>спокойствие/собранность/готовность</i><br/>
<i>[образ: Море Ржавчины]</i><br/>
Кто-то, узнав, что через несколько часов всё закончится, впадает в бесчувственное оцепенение. Кто-то начинает суетиться, спешно пытаясь устроить дела. Кто-то пытается торговаться. Но это всё бессмысленно, а раз так – зачем?<br/>
Он не ждёт пощады и не надеется на чудо – разве что самую малость. Однако не собирается ломаться даже под грузом неизбежного: нельзя умирать раньше смерти.<br/>
А Тарн…<br/>
Тарн – прекрасен.<br/>
<i>восхищение/любопытство/жадность</i><br/>
<i>[образ: пальцы аккуратно прикасаются к краю маски]</i><br/>
<i>:можно?</i></p><p>"Я действительно мог бы вернуться. Потому что теперь понимаю смысл этой войны, и потому, что устал быть одиночкой в центре толпы. Но сказать – значит, потерять твоё уважение. Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что я сдался. Запомни меня прошедшим выбранный путь до конца.<br/>
Запомни меня живым, Тарн".<br/>
<i>открытость/искренность/серьёзность</i><br/>
<i>[образ: Тарн поёт]</i><br/>
<i>:что ещё ты хочешь узнать? </i></p><p>Передача должна была остаться односторонней. Но невозможно находиться так близко – и не почувствовать ничего. Хотя бы – самых сильных эмоций, по каплям просачивающихся наружу.<br/>
<i><b>уважение/удивление/нежелание убивать</b></i><br/>
<i>:даже так?</i><br/>
<i>:но ты же всё равно это сделаешь</i><br/>
<i>:а знаешь…</i><br/>
<i>веселье/лукавство/озорство</i><br/>
<i>[образ: гравитационная винтовка на плече, индикатор практически полной батареи]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: цепь под потолком разлетается на куски]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: тёмно-фиолетовый танковый корпус, который рвут на части противонаправленные волны гравитации]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: смятые и искорёженные переборки и шлюзы "Мирной Тирании"]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: ночной Каон]</i><br/>
<i>:и правда, почему ты должен мне верить?</i><br/>
<i>:ты уже поверил</i><br/>
<i>:спасибо</i><br/>
<i>:споёшь для меня ещё раз перед тем, как?..</i><br/>
<i>:просто так?</i></p>
<h4>
  <b>25. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>Да, передача должна была остаться односторонней. Вначале она и была таковой: Тарн методично считывал предоставленные данные, никак не комментируя их. Это же углублённая проверка, затеянная исключительно для пользы дела, а не бесполезная светская беседа и не другое какое развлечение в рабочее время. Разве что на беззлобное замечание о полном доступе и неуместности взлома просто сбавил обороты и шевельнул гусеницей. Мол, принято, а теперь давай по существу… </p><p>По существу, впрочем, оказалось всё, и Тарн ни разу не прервал Дрэгстрипа, анализируя полученную информацию по мере поступления. Но не реагировать совсем оказалось невозможно. Особенно когда тот выдал про так неосмотрительно оставленную ему винтовку – и танкботская ладонь, до того позволявшая шлему гонщика преспокойно на ней лежать, предупреждающе сжалась. Тьфу, вот же шлаков провокатор! Как он вообще активен остался до этого дня? Хотя с учётом всех обстоятельств этот вопрос автоматом перешёл в категорию риторических – Тарн только что видел, как. Видел собственной Искрой. </p><p>
  <i>:вот теперь мне точно придётся убить тебя, чтобы ты никому об этом не рассказал. </i>
</p><p>Отчётливый смешок вслух. </p><p>
  <i>[образ: зона военных действий, множество изломанных корпусов на земле, лужи магистрального]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: Тарн, величественно стоящий посреди всего этого, надо всем этим, один. На корпусе несколько лёгких царапин и ожогов, и только]</i><br/>
<i>чувство превосходства/гордость/упоение победой/ощущение себя почти богом войны</i><br/>
<i>:не ушёл никто</i>
</p><p>Хватка на шлеме стантикона ослабла, а излучение зелёной Искры уже не было таким холодным – танкботу в самом деле было что сказать, если на то пошло… И насчёт побега – отдельно. </p><p>
  <i>воспроизведение: "Но ты же всё равно это сделаешь"</i><br/>
<i>воспроизведение части обращения Мотомастера к Дрэгстрипу: "Это наша война, потому что нас создали для неё"</i><br/>
<i>глубочайшее презрение/раздражение/отвращение</i><br/>
<i>:непростительно для командующего</i><br/>
<i>[образ: Тарн и ещё четверо меха, не похожие на текущий состав  ДДП, приносят присягу лорду Мегатрону]</i>
</p><p>Воспоминания того дня, хоть и давние, до сих пор были для Тарна самыми яркими и значимыми за весь его актив. Вдохновлённый речами Мегатрона, в том числе и о недопустимости идей функционализма, он и его меха как нельзя лучше понимали, почему эта война – их… </p><p>
  <i>повторное воспроизведение: "Но ты же всё равно это сделаешь"</i><br/>
<i>:пока не с тобой</i><br/>
<i>[образ: полностью собранный Менейзор]</i><br/>
<i>:я тебе верю</i><br/>
<i>[воспроизведённый образ: пальцы Дрэгстрипа аккуратно прикасаются к краю маски]</i><br/>
<i>возмущение до глубины Искры, резкое неприятие действия, сравнимое разве что с лишением чести какого-нибудь благочестивого служителя Праймаса/категорический запрет/предупреждение</i><br/>
<i>
    <b>:нельзя</b>
  </i><br/>
<i>:спеть просто так? </i>
</p><p>Снова усмешка вслух, на сей раз почти неуловимая. </p><p>
  <i>:просто так – спою.</i>
</p>
<h4>
  <b>26. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>Почувствовав, как ладонь Тарна сжалась, Дрэгстрип смешливо фыркнул: конееечно, вот бы сейчас начинать нервничать! Реши стантикон воспользоваться оставленным оружием – давно бы воспользовался, а не предупреждал.<br/>
<i>веселье/скепсис/пренебрежение</i><br/>
<i>:как будто раньше ты не собирался</i></p><p>Воспоминание Тарна о победе было впечатляющим, но Дрэгстрипа уже несло. К картине определённо требовалось несколько дополнительных штрихов!<br/>
<i>[образ: Тарн стоит на вершине горы, сложенной из мёртвых тел, воздев кулак к лунам]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: Дрэгстрип у подножия горы простёрся ниц]</i><br/>
<i>трепет/почтение/восхищение</i><br/>
<i>:так правильнее?</i><br/>
<i>//тихий смех//</i></p><p>
  <i>[образ: Мотомастер]</i><br/>
<i>снисходительность/прощение/сочувствие</i><br/>
<i>[образ: Мотомастер в виде маленького кругленького спарклинга]</i><br/>
<i>:он был не старше нас</i><br/>
<i>:его тоже ещё не научили</i><br/>
<i>:а главный должен орать</i><br/>
<i>:это стереотип</i>
</p><p>А потом Тарн сказал – "не с тобой".<br/>
<i>шок/недоверие/непонимание</i><br/>
<i>:ты... правда передумал?</i><br/>
<i>:почему?</i><br/>
<i>:я ничего не сделал</i><br/>
<i>:просто был</i><br/>
<i>:ни о чём не просил</i><br/>
<i>:только спеть</i><br/>
<i>:почему я?</i><br/>
<i>[образ: правая рука Менейзора]</i><br/>
<i>:только поэтому?</i><br/>
<i>:ответь!</i><br/>
<i>:ответь, Тарн!!</i><br/>
<i>:немедленно!!!</i></p><p>Наверное, хорошо, что руки у Дрэгстрипа были скованы. Иначе сейчас вцепился бы Тарну в плечи и тряс, как ведро с гайками. Точнее, разумеется – безуспешно пытался бы трясти: при их-то разнице в весе и габаритах!</p><p>Но Тарн уронил три слова, коротких и тяжёлых, как целый Кибертрон с обеими своими лунами.<br/>
"Я – ТЕБЕ – ВЕРЮ".<br/>
Дрэгстрип застыл, замер, словно разом – снова – отказали все системы. Словно на полной скорости впечатался в бетонную стену.<br/>
Потому что одно дело – дразнить и подначивать, другое – услышать собственными аудиодатчиками.<br/>
Потому что Искра-к-Искре – никто не способен лгать.<br/>
Смерть отменяется.<br/>
Стантикон коротко, нервно всхлипнул – или рассмеялся? – и, подавшись вперёд, уткнулся лбом в плечо Тарна. Его ощутимо колотило.<br/>
<i>истерика/истерика/истерика</i></p><p>Тем не менее, запрет он услышал.<br/>
<i>сожаление/согласие/терпение</i><br/>
<i>:хорошо</i><br/>
<i>:я подожду, пока ты сам захочешь</i><br/>
<i>:извини</i><br/>
<i>[образ: пальцы проводят по краю маски и отдёргиваются]</i></p><p>– И ведь не зря за своё здоровье пил, – Дрэгстрип истерически хихикнул, прижимаясь к Тарну теснее и не разрывая контакта между Искрами. – Помогло же. Спой мне прямо сейчас, а? Пока я тут совсем с катушек не слетел на радостях.<br/>
Голос у него всё ещё оставался хриплым, но почти не дрожал.</p>
<h4>
  <b>27. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>– Может, и не зря пил... За здоровье. И я сотни раз видел, как слетают с катушек. Тебе ещё до этого далеко, можешь поверить на слово, – проворчал Тарн, слегка оглушённый шквалом стантиконских эмоций. Приобняв Дрэгстрипа за плечи и для верности ещё теснее прижав к стене выдвинутым вперёд массивным бедром, чтоб не мотался на своей цепи как ветошь на ветру, свободным манипулятором танкбот освободил ему запястья.</p><p>
  <i>:не обвиняемый</i>
</p><p>Но после этого своей позы так и не изменил, не разорвал контакта... Даже несмотря на то, что обмен данными с обеих сторон становился всё более интенсивным. </p><p>
  <i>воспроизведение: только поэтому?</i><br/>
<i>воспроизведение: просто был</i><br/>
<i>воспроизведение: ответь, Тарн!!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>:и незачем так орать</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[воспроизведённый образ: правая рука Менейзора]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: пометка "Реабилитирован" напротив имени в Списке]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>:необходимая формальность</i>
</p><p>
  <i>недопонимание/медленное осознавание/нарастающая уверенность</i>
</p><p>
  <i>:верная причина</i><br/>
<i>:просто был</i><br/>
<i>:есть</i>
</p><p>Тарн впервые с начала допроса притушил оптику и прислушался к себе. </p><p>
  <i>:нелогично, но правильно</i><br/>
<i>:а последние аккорды особенно красивы </i>
</p><p>Вновь зазвучавшая в стенах допросной "Небесная сюита" теперь не несла в себе боли – Дрэгстрип мог в полной мере оценить мелодию, идущую одновременно с передачей, которая продолжалась: Тарну всё ещё было, что сказать. </p><p>
  <i>[воспроизведённый образ: Тарн стоит на вершине горы, сложенной из мёртвых тел, воздев кулак к луне, Дрэгстрип у подножия горы простёрся ниц]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: фиолетовый кулак, выразительно поднесённый к стантиконьему носу]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: маска Тарна]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: пара оторванных манипуляторов очень знакомого цвета]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тщательно сдерживаемая улыбка/тихое фырканье</i>
</p><p>До завершающих аккордов было ещё далеко – но, похоже, никто никуда не торопился.</p>
<h4>
  <b>28. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>
  <i>:до полного слёта с катушек далеко</i><br/>
<i>:но я быстрый</i><br/>
<i>:очень</i><br/>
<i>:ещё и стреляю быстрее, чем ты ездишь!</i><br/>
<i>превосходство/самолюбование/провокация</i>
</p><p>Теперь вместо нескольких капель, просочившихся по чистой случайности, от Тарна шёл нарастающий поток информации, сильный и согревающий. Дрэгстрип, по-прежнему полностью открытый, впитывал всё, что передавал танкбот, бережно сохраняя каждый трайт в памяти и в Искре. В физическом мире оба десептикона стояли вплотную друг к другу, не оставив ни миллиметра зазора между корпусами, и между ними мерцало зелёно-голубое сияние.</p><p>
  <i>:верная причина?</i><br/>
<i>:нелогично, но правильно?</i><br/>
<i>:значит, я был прав</i><br/>
<i>:не изменять себе</i><br/>
<i>:остальное – только следствие</i><br/>
<i>убеждённость/облегчение/благодарность</i>
</p><p>Мелодию Дрэгстрип слушал – увлечённо и жадно, каждый звук, каждый перелив. Теперь боли не было, и она не отвлекала, но от Искры, на которую Тарн всё ещё был настроен, по корпусу расходились волны тепла – успокаивающие, смывающие последние остатки боли... ласковые. Хотелось не просто слушать и ощущать, а присоединиться, добавить что-то от себя – точно не музыку, она только Тарна. Попытки издавать звуки, когда звучит этот Голос – кощунство.<br/>
Подсказка была, и ещё не успела остыть в памяти.<br/>
Консонанс – зеленовато-синие сполохи. Высокие тона – золотистые искры, низкие – мягкий тёмно-серый дым. Кинжальные аккорды, на которые Искра шла сетью трещин – ослепительно-голубые осколки стекла.<br/>
Светло-жёлтый – осторожные, едва заметные касания. Фиолетовый – подчиняющая себе тяжёлая сила. Алый – удар, сминающий обшивку. Чёрно-белый – боль, вгрызающаяся в нейросеть, от процессора до мельчайших сенсоров.<br/>
"Я попробую".</p><p>Правая рука легла на запястье Тарна в беззвучной просьбе не убирать ладонь.<br/>
Кончики алых пальцев левой, двигаясь в одном ритме с песней Тарна, осторожно обвели контур маски, теперь в реальности – никаких попыток снять! – скользнули по шейным кабелям, по гусеницам на плече, изучающе прошлись по тяжёлым тракам, выводя затейливые узоры и чуть заметно покусывая толстую танкботью шкуру мелкими разрядами статического электричества.<br/>
Оптику Дрэгстрип так и не включил, "разглядывал" Тарна через слух и осязание. </p><p>
  <i>уважение/приязнь/доверие</i><br/>
<i>:я не буду снимать доступ</i><br/>
<i>:я рад, что ты за мной пришёл</i><br/>
<i>:идиот, правда?</i>
</p>
<h4>
  <b>29. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>
  <i>[воспроизведение: идиот, правда?]</i><br/>
<i>:"статистическая погрешность" звучит определённо лучше</i>
</p><p>Тарн потушил оптику совсем и легко сжал пальцы на плече Дрэгстрипа, так же без слов показывая, что убирать пока ничего не будет – ни ладони, ни доступа. Транслируемое стантиконом абсолютное доверие оказалось непривычно приятным. Нет, конечно, Тарну всецело доверяла его команда, любого из них он мог хоть на запчасти разобрать под честное слово, что посмотрит и всё соберёт обратно, но здесь было нечто другое. То, что понимала его Искра, но пока не он сам. А понять – хотелось...<br/>
Даже если это и снова шло вразрез с логикой, с которой Тарн железобетонно сросся всей своей сутью и не представлял, что может отойти от неё хотя бы на полшага.<br/>
Танкбот стоял, полностью отдавшись созерцанию восприятия его музыки и голоса через призму Дрэгстрипа. Если с транслируемыми недавними впечатлениями от первого исполнения "Небесной сюиты" ему всё было понятно (недаром сотни заключённых Гриндкора в своё время послужили коменданту отличным практическим материалом), то с другим видением сталкиваться ещё не приходилось. Звук, в конце концов, имеет полностью физическую природу, соответствующим образом танкбот его и воспринимал: в виде чётких и стройных графиков частот. И никогда ранее не приходило в процессор, что можно воспринимать музыку – и не только её – ещё и так. Меняющиеся, плавно перетекающие один в другой цвета и оттенки в такт льющейся мелодии завораживали. А от осторожных прикосновений, которым Тарн вовсе не препятствовал – вначале из чистого любопытства, Искра невольно теплела сильнее.</p><p>
  <i>:ты так видишь?</i>
</p><p>Когда пальцы гонщика снова плавно скользнули по шейным кабелям танкбота, транслируемый тому инфопоток окрасился в новые оттенки. Тёмные, глубокие и, если присмотреться, чуть заметно мерцающие.</p><p>
  <i>:меня тоже?</i><br/>
<i>:а это?</i><br/>
<i>любопытство/яркий исследовательский интерес</i>
</p><p>Тарн осторожно прикоснулся свободным манипулятором к шлему гонщика, провёл кончиками пальцев вниз – по шейной проводке, к открытому честплейту, ближе к камере Искры, почти дотронувшись до её края, насколько позволяла их поза, и задержался там, почти невесомо поглаживая.<br/>
Мелодия всё продолжала звучать, приближаясь к последним аккордам, которые Дрэгстрип в первый раз так и не услышал, и всё явственнее в неё вплетался Голос, пока не остался только он.</p><p>
  <i>:интересно, какого цвета могла бы быть твоя смерть?</i>
</p>
<h4>
  <b>30. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>
  <i>:статистическая погрешность?</i><br/>
<i>:ну да</i><br/>
<i>:правильно</i><br/>
<i>:удобное объяснение для многого</i><br/>
<i>спокойствие/уют/умиротворение</i>
</p><p>Дрэгстрип охотно подставлялся прикосновениям. Под бронёй змейками ползали электрические разряды – голубовато-белые, слегка щекочущие. Мелодия продолжалась, и, казалось, Тарн немного менял её прямо на ходу, импровизируя и расцвечивая поток данных новыми оттенками. Звук, цвет, прикосновения, колебания воздуха, исходящий от плечевого сочленения танкбота лёгкий запах машинного масла, контакт между Искрами, завораживающий Голос – целая лавина ощущений, на все сенсоры сразу. Разве только вкус не задействован... но Дрэгстрип не был уверен, что высунуть глоссу и вдумчиво лизнуть гусеницу – хорошая идея. Что ж, всегда стоит оставаться самую капельку голодным, чтобы не пресытиться.</p><p>
  <i>:цвет смерти?</i><br/>
<i>:интересный вопрос</i><br/>
<i>:надо подумать</i>
</p><p>Противник, алый джет, коленями прижимает Дрэгстрипа к песку. Силы примерно равны, но джет куда опытнее.<br/>
– Глупая маленькая машинка, – высокий вкрадчивый голос сочится ядом. – Я слышал, ты любишь добраться до шейных кабелей и изодрать их в клочья, – лезвие проходится вдоль шеи. – Или вырвать оптику… ммм, с какого глаза мне начать, с левого или с правого?<br/>
Он наклоняется ниже – и в этот момент стантикон, резко вскинувшись, с силой бьёт врага лбом в переносицу.<br/>
– Оптика, да, – шипит он. – И шейные кабели. А ещё – камера Искры.<br/>
От боли джет ослабляет хватку, и одну руку всё же удаётся высвободить. Мерцание открывающегося сабспейса – в пальцах Дрэгстрипа появляется стеклянный шар с бесцветной жидкостью. Хлорная кислота, один из сильнейших окислителей.<br/>
Руку потом придётся восстанавливать. Возможно, не только её. Но… плевать. Бесчестная победа всё ещё лучше поражения. Если ты победил – ты превзошёл противника: пусть не в силе, но в разуме и коварстве.<br/>
Шар разбивается о горжет алой нагрудной брони. Кислота выплёскивается, частично выливается под броню, растекается по фиолетовой перчатке.<br/>
Больно.<br/>
Плевать.<br/>
Джет визжит, а Дрэгстрип уже материализует в повреждённой руке следующую кислотную бомбу. Пока пальцы не совсем разъело, надо успеть добить.<br/>
Последнее, что он видит – две струи пламени из наплечных огнемётов джета.<br/>
Цвет смерти – алый?<br/>
Нет.<br/>
Смерть выглядит не так.</p><p>Чёрно-белый спорткар, с глифом "Смерть" на капоте, догоняет, но болиды всегда быстрее. Дрэгстрип даже немного сбрасывает скорость, издевательски подмигивает стоп-сигналами: мол, не стой на месте, приятель. Потом снова разгоняется: впереди резкий вираж, за ним провал – его проще обойти по стене, чем перепрыгивать. Чёрно-белый молчит, не отвлекаясь на то, чтобы огрызаться. Просто как-то так получается, что он ждёт Дрэгстрипа уже на той стороне – спокойно стоит и ждёт. И, едва стантикон приземляется, спорткар срывается с места и врезается в него всей массой.<br/>
Болиды – быстрее. Спорткары – массивнее. Ненамного, но этого иногда хватает.<br/>
Трасса специально проложена на высоте.<br/>
Уже падая, Дрэгстрип видит тень на краю провала. Спорткар наблюдает.<br/>
Цвета смерти – чёрный и белый?<br/>
Нет.<br/>
Смерть выглядит не так.</p><p>Фиолетовый с серым танкбот подходит к столику в баре.<br/>
Садится напротив.<br/>
Идёт чуть впереди, словно провоцируя на попытку сбежать.<br/>
Выводит мелодию – красивую, чуть минорную.<br/>
Подвешивает на цепи.<br/>
Раскрывает броню, обнажая Искру.<br/>
Стоит рядом, почти вдавив в стену.<br/>
Проникает внутрь – глубоко, так глубоко, как не заходил ещё никогда и никто.<br/>
Перебирает воспоминания Дрэгстрипа.<br/>
И говорит: "Я тебе верю".</p><p>
  <i>:теперь – правильно</i><br/>
<i>:цвет смерти – фиолетовый</i><br/>
<i>//смех//</i><br/>
<i>:но...</i><br/>
<i>[образ: пламя в сумерках. Костёр ярко горит, пока вокруг становится всё темнее. Потом взрывается и гаснет – разом, без долгой агонии. Вокруг разлетаются искры – алые, жёлтые, голубые, оранжевые]</i><br/>
<i>:вроде бы это смерть?..</i><br/>
<i>:или всё ещё нет?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[образ: алые и жёлтые, голубые и оранжевые – в темноте искрами загораются звёзды]</i>
</p>
<h4>
  <b>31. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>Выводимая голосом Тарна мелодия резко оборвалась, сменившись снова музыкой. Тихие чистые звуки рождались и угасали. Всё реже и реже, пока не стихли совсем. </p><p>
  <i>[воспроизведённый образ: алые и жёлтые, голубые и оранжевые – в темноте искрами загораются звёзды]</i>
</p><p>Если это был один из ликов смерти, то глава  ДДП уже видел её. </p><p>
  <i>[образ: трансформация, снова и снова, запах выгоревшего масла и раскалённого металла]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: звёзды медленно гаснут, остаётся только темнота]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: белые стены ремблока]</i>
</p><p>В уставе Дивизии Правосудия не было пункта отвечать доверием на доверие, а у Тарна не было планов делиться такими воспоминаниями. Но этого – именно здесь и сейчас – непреклонно требовала Искра, причём его собственная… и танкбот так и не отстранился. Ладонь соскользнула с плеча Дрэгстрипа на спину, притягивая ближе, хотя куда уже ближе, казалось бы?</p><p>
  <i>[образ: светло-серый фейсплейт с жёсткими, по-своему красивыми чертами, и алой оптикой. Часть обшивки под правой линзой отсутствует, видны ничем не прикрытые тонкие провода и микросхемы, на левой стороне несколько глубоких царапин, оставленных чьими-то когтями]</i><br/>
<i>[образ: фиолетовая маска]</i>
</p><p><i>:вот теперь мне точно придётся…</i><br/>
/многозначительная усмешка/</p><p>Снова осторожные, вопреки сказанному – а на что ещё может намекнуть такой мех – прикосновения к честплейту стантикона: пальцы, ставшие вдруг слишком горячими, безошибочно повторили путь разрядов под бронёй. Развёрнутая в небоевое положение пушка ничуть не мешала Тарну это делать.<br/>
Несколько долгих секунд – обрыв связи – шаг назад – тихий звук сдвигающихся грудных пластин – два алых огонька, снова загоревшихся в полутьме.<br/>
– Необходимая формальность.<br/>
Датапад, извлечённый из сабспейса – загрузка данных – и пометка "Реабилитирован" напротив имени.</p>
<h4>
  <b>32. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>Дрэгстрипу приходилось слышать про подобное: когда трансформация перестаёт быть просто способом сменить форму и становится целью, навязчивой идеей, сверхценностью. Говорили, это приносит какое-то ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие – хотя некоторые вырубаются раньше, чем успевают его достичь. Говорили, это словно гонка без финиша: всегда кажется, что впереди вот-вот будет ещё приятнее, ещё круче, и остановиться невозможно, пока не закончится топливо и не погаснет Искра. Однако Тарн – вот он, рядом, живой и здоровый, всё с ним в порядке...<br/>
Разумеется, жалеть его Дрэгстрип не собирался. Судил и по самому себе, и по тому, что успел и смог прочитать в тарновой Искре: хочешь нажить себе врага? Пожалей его. Один раз. Если враг чего-то стоит – одного раза вполне достаточно.<br/>
Хочешь поддержать и протянуть руку? Поддержи и протяни. А жалеть не смей – ни себя, ни других. Никогда.</p><p>
  <i>:это было, Тарн</i><br/>
<i>:ты же справился?</i><br/>
<i>:ты сильнее</i><br/>
<i>уважение/ободрение/уверенность</i>
</p><p>Пальцы Дрэгстрипа снова коснулись маски, и снова – никак не пытаясь её снять. Стантикон будто желал передать прикосновение сквозь неё, провести по изуродованному лицу, обвести царапины по краю. Казалось, сейчас он весь сосредоточился только на этом жесте, любопытном и одновременно осторожном.</p><p>
  <i>:ты красивый</i><br/>
<i>:очень</i><br/>
<i>:ты уже убил того, кто это сделал?</i><br/>
<i>тепло/поддержка/восхищение</i>
</p><p>На видеопоток Дрэгстрип по-прежнему не отвлекался.<br/>
Возможно, именно поэтому он сумел точно уловить, когда обрыв контакта уже стал неизбежностью, но связь ещё сохранялась – невесомым мостом над пропастью. И раньше, чем мост окончательно обрушился, Дрэгстрип успел перебросить последний импульс на ту сторону – огненными глифами впечатывая мысль-обещание в чужую Искру:</p><p>
  <i>:захочешь – убей</i><br/>
<i>:в любой момент</i><br/>
<i>:ты – моя личная смерть</i><br/>
<i>:я буду жить, пока ты не решишь меня прикончить</i>
</p><p>Разделение Искр было почти болезненным. Наверное, если бы вдруг с потолка свалился монстр-искроед из страшных сказок и отгрыз кусок Искры – ощущалось бы примерно так же. Увы, всё хорошее заканчивается, а жизнь продолжается дальше. Что, между прочим, позволяет очень многие хорошие вещи неоднократно повторить.<br/>
Камеру Искры и нагрудную броню Дрэгстрип закрывал так же неторопливо, как и открывал. Потом длинно стравил нагревшийся воздух из вентсистемы и, наконец, снова включил зрение. Несколько секунд оптика мерцала, подстраиваясь под яркость освещения.<br/>
Надпись "Реабилитирован" стантикон отметил коротким кивком: понял, мол, принято, бюрократия – страшная сила. А вот отлепляться от стены как-то не хотелось. Сейчас, когда он ощущал себя в полной безопасности – накатила какая-то дурная слабость, чуть не до желания немедленно уйти в оффлайн на платформе на несколько часов. Как минимум – по-быстрому перезагрузиться и закинуть в себя пару кубов.<br/>
"Сам не убил, сам теперь отдувайся, ничего не знаю!"<br/>
– Если мы уже перешли ко всяким низменным вопросам, Тарн – у тебя здесь реабилитированных кормят? Я голоден, как полтора праксианских предакона!</p>
<h4>
  <b>33. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p><i>[воспроизведение: ты – моя личная смерть]</i><br/>
<i>[воспроизведение: я буду жить, пока ты не решишь меня прикончить]</i><br/>
Тарн ответил Дрэгстрипу долгим немигающим взглядом и кивнул: обещание было услышано и принято, и пусть теперь только попробует позволить сделать это кому-то другому. Несколько лет назад у Тарна уже перехватили добычу – хватит. Второго раза не будет. Одно это уже являлось достаточной причиной, даже если не считать всего остального, что произошло за время контакта двух Искр продолжительностью чуть дольше, чем "Небесная сюита". И странное ощущение недосказанности – чего-то важного.<br/>
– Это… – танкбот быстро дотронулся до следов чужих когтей на маске. – Ещё не убил, но скоро убью. А реабилитированных в моей практике ещё не было. Ты первый.<br/>
Сказано это было спокойно, без тени каких-либо эмоций, Тарн просто констатировал факт. А потом, взяв Дрэгстрипа за плечо, плавно потянул к себе, заставив на шаг отойти от стены. Стоять тот мог, кажется, так себе, идти – и вовсе под вопросом, насколько танкбот мог судить по тому, сколько, оказывается, ресурсов ушло на этот "допрос с пристрастием" у него самого. Да, хорошенько заправиться не помешало бы им обоим…<br/>
Из допросной он вывел стантикона, ненавязчиво поддерживая, когда действительно требовалось. Унизительным это не было и даже не выглядело – да и в заправочном блоке никого в данный момент не наблюдалось, очевидно, все разбрелись по своим каютам и занимались там своими делами. Какими именно, Тарну до отбоя дела не было. Да и после – тоже. Как-никак, взрослые мехи, но если в нужный момент у кого-то из них не окажется достаточного количества заряда, не будет в полном порядке оружие или что-то ещё, пусть пеняют только на себя. Всего этого глава десептиконского карательного отряда своему бывшему пленнику, конечно, не объяснял: не до того было и незачем. А вот два куба заряженного тяжёлого топлива и столько же – более лёгкого, которые танкбот, отпустив Дрэгстрипа, достал из рефрижератора и поставил на стол, сейчас явно были нужнее, чем любая, даже самая жизнеутверждающая болтовня.<br/>
– Понятия не имею, сколько влезает в праксианских предаконов, – усмехнулся он. – Но тебе точно хватит.</p>
<h4>
  <b>34. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>– Люблю быть первым, – мурлыкнул Дрэгстрип. Предлагать помощь в предстоящей охоте он не стал: есть личные поединки, в которые непозволительно вмешиваться. И вообще, некрасиво отнимать чужую добычу.<br/>
Пожалуй, если бы стантикон узнал, что Хэллбрут был одним из пунктов Списка – он бы смутился. Чуть-чуть. Возможно. Однако Тарн ничего не сказал вслух и не показал через Искру, а сам Дрэгстрип вспоминал тарнийца совсем по иной причине: первое убийство стало рубежом, поворотной точкой. Той секундой, когда страх умер впервые.<br/>
Но Дрэгстрип не знал. Поэтому сейчас куда важнее было отклеиться от стены, не рухнув на Тарна, а потом перебирать ногами, стараясь не слишком откровенно виснуть на чужом плече. В заправочном блоке стантикон с облегчением опустился в кресло <i>(опустился, а не тяжело плюхнулся!)</i> и, едва увидев кубы, с жадностью вцепился в ближайший.<br/>
Никакой неловкости он не испытывал: реабилитирован – значит, реабилитирован. Все грехи отпущены, послужной список чист, права полностью восстановлены. Можно чувствовать себя не кающимся преступником, но одним из стаи, равным среди равных. Так что когда второй куб исчез едва ли не быстрее первого, Дрэгстрип слизнул с губ последние капли энергона и взглянул на Тарна:<br/>
– Ладно, одного предакона накормили. Половина, наверное, потерпит какое-то время. У тебя найдётся свободный угол с зарядной платформой? Мне не повредит вывалиться в оффлайн на пару часов, уложить в процессоре сегодняшние впечатления. А, и ещё: ты сможешь потом на несколько часов отпустить меня в город? Я не убегу. Вернусь сюда же, или можем встретиться в том баре, где познакомились.<br/>
Дрэгстрип представил себе эпическую картину. Пришёл Тарн, нагнал ужаса, забрал Фаер Трэка. Через полдня вернулся, один. Сидит, пьёт, маска мрачная, эм-поле воплощённого кошмара прилагается. Все прижухли по углам, лишний глоток сделать боятся. Тут распахивается дверь – и вваливается по уши довольный жизнью Фаер Трэк, которому, вообще-то нынче положено мирно отчитываться Праймасу о жизни своей непутёвой. Да там все без фазового переключателя сквозь стенки выскочат! Ох, весело получится.<br/>
Осталось только уломать Тарна. Всё прочее будет гораздо легче.</p>
<h4>
  <b>35. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>Тарн хмыкнул, раздумывая. Он не опасался, что Дрэгстрип сбежит, но "Мирная Тирания" – режимный объект, с которого постороннему нельзя просто так выйти погулять и вернуться. Или это правило для особо нахальных болидов не работает? Впрочем, этот… любитель быть первым – явно ещё и такой единственный. И да, он ведь больше не пленник.<br/>
– Ты учти, что доставить тебя назад я должен в состоянии сохранности выше среднего. Как минимум, – проворчал танкбот, уже мысленно составляя отчёт о возвращении правой руки Менейзора в связи со снятием всех обвинений. Это занятие требовало вдумчивого и обстоятельного подхода – в связи с тем, что раньше Тарну не приходилось иметь дело с оформлением такой документации. Обычно хватало короткой исчерпывающей фразы: "Приговор приведён в исполнение". А тут ещё и подробные разъяснения давать придётся. "Учитывая исключительные обстоятельства" и так далее. Да уж, выпить немного после такого ему точно не помешает. А ещё лучше, привести системы в порядок проверенным способом, но ресурс т-шестерни следовало всё же поберечь. Когда ещё на крейсере появится новый медкон, у которого руки не из одного места...<br/>
– Не возражаю, иди. Но если устроишь провокацию или без надобности применишь оружие – прикончу на месте, мне же писанины меньше будет, – совершенно будничным тоном предупредил Тарн, глядя на "учтённое исключительное обстоятельство" так, что и без искрового контакта было понятно: не врёт.<br/>
Свободный угол с зарядной платформой на корабле, разумеется, нашёлся. Даже целое отдельное помещение в ремблоке, куда танкбот Дрэгстрипа и привёл.<br/>
– Всё, как ты и хотел. Белое и стерильное, – фыркнул он, вспомнив недавний допрос и разгромную стантиконскую критику. – И здесь всё равно никого нет. Последнего медика пришлось выбросить в открытый космос.</p>
<h4>
  <b>36. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>– Я не планирую ничего саморазрушительного, – заверил Дрэгстрип. – Применение оружия – только если на меня нападут... в ответ на провокацию с моей стороны.<br/>
Исходившие от него эманации невинности и миролюбия были настолько мощны, что ещё чуть-чуть – и воздух бы вокруг засветился. Впрочем, и Тарн мог без искрового контакта понять, что стантикон, несмотря на шуточки, предупреждение вполне понял и принял к сведению.<br/>
В конце концов, никто не мешал Дрэгстрипу при встрече гордо плюнуть Тарну в маску, передать Мегатрону, что вертел его материнскую плату на совершенно не предназначенных для этого предметах, и мучительно сдохнуть, как все порядочные клиенты  ДДП. Выжил, вернулся в стройные ряды – терпи теперь, сам виноват. С другой стороны – и здесь тоже первый: если Тарн вдруг оправдает кого-то ещё, именно на Дрэгстрипа будут смотреть и равняться. Это тоже нужно было учитывать.<br/>
Всю дорогу до ремблока стантикон молчал, обдумывая смутно забрезжившую в процессоре идею. В ремблоке снова ожил, с любопытством огляделся по сторонам.<br/>
– Да, тут явно поуютнее. Надеюсь, мойка тут есть? Я пыльный весь, к зеркалу подойти страшно! О нормальной автокосметике я не заикаюсь, она сейчас менее важна, чем несколько часов спокойного оффлайна, но чтобы я мог действительно спокойно отключиться, мне нужно... о, уже сам вижу.<br/>
Мойка блистала той же стерильностью, что и остальной ремблок. Жаль, не роскошью блистала – однако Дрэгстрип иногда умел быть неприхотливым и ценить то, что имеется. Он юркнул за дверцу, прикрыл её за собой – и продолжил уже под шум воды и омывателя:<br/>
– Слушай, а хочешь, мы воспользуемся случаем, облегчим вам работу и поднимем репутацию среди трудового населения?<br/>
Идея была, на взгляд стантикона, проста (в том числе в исполнении) и гениальна. Вот есть  ДДП, о которой ходят страшные легенды. Теперь же можно продемонстрировать, что  ДДП сурова, зато справедлива, и зазря никому руки-ноги не отрывает. Тогда помогать будут не только за страх, но и за совесть, что куда надёжнее, чем за один страх. Возможно даже, некоторые пункты Списка своими ногами притопают сдаваться – причём самые жирненькие, потому что такие чаще всего и считают себя невиновными.<br/>
– Достаточно всем продемонстрировать, что я жив, цел, ношу инсигнию и подчиняюсь твоим требованиям. Можно как раз в том баре всё и провернуть, увидишь, его ещё переименуют в "Мирную Тиранию", а столик, который мы облюбовали, сделают мемориальным, и он будет вовеки зарезервирован для тебя и для меня! – Дрэгстрип выбрался из мойки, довольный жизнью как минимум раза в три больше, чем при входе в ремблок, забрался на широкую платформу и раскинулся почти по диагонали. – А ещё – я знаю отличного механика, мастерицу на все руки. Она, может, немного странная, но если ты пообещаешь не выкидывать её в шлюз посреди открытого космоса – могу заодно попробовать с ней поговорить, всё равно к ней же и собирался, перекрашиваться.</p>
<h4>
  <b>37. ТАРН</b>
</h4><p>– Механик нам пригодился бы. Не выкидывать её в шлюз обещаю, если она не имеет привычки вести искроспасительных разговоров о недопустимости некоторых действий экипажа и лично моих в частности… А перекрашиваться зачем? – с любопытством спросил Тарн. Он находил Дрэгстрипа и без того эстетически привлекательным, а может, и не только эстетически. Особенно сейчас, когда гонщик валялся на платформе в довольно провокационной, на танкботский взгляд, позе. Одно его выражение оптики чего стоило, не говоря уже обо всём остальном… Словом, хорош и без тонны автокосметики, да и насчёт своей запылённости преувеличил. В конце концов, допросная – прежде всего антураж, а не какой-нибудь турбосвинарник, хотя вот пятна энергона на стене были, конечно, настоящими. И приколоченная Тезарусом у входа башка одного невезучего трёхрежимника – тоже.<br/>
Сам глава  ДДП цветов своего корпуса не менял ни разу. Таким пришёл служить Повелителю и делу десептиконов, таким же внешне остался и останется. Неизменным в жизни и в смерти, когда настанет и его черёд уйти в небытие – а в Послеискрие он не верил. Кто имеет право судить его? Только лорд Мегатрон. Всё остальное – сказки для спарков.<br/>
В своё время Тарн усиленно собирал досье на стантикона. Тот факт, что за годы, проведённые вдали от своего гештальта, тот перекрасился как минимум дважды, вначале был принят за глупую попытку замаскироваться, сбить Дивизию Правосудия со следа, спастись. Сегодня версия в одночасье рассыпалась: как оказалось, Дрэгстрип ничего и никого не боялся. Какой тогда смысл во всём этом? А вот идея с посещением бара в компании бывшего смертника выглядела вполне себе дельной, не только способом немного расслабиться. Если сработает хотя бы на одном мехе из Списка или привлечёт новых информаторов, уже можно считать, что время не потрачено зря.<br/>
– Вот-вот, продемонстрируешь, что ты жив, цел, и глосса твоя длинная, между прочим, по-прежнему на месте… Кстати, о мемориальном столике. По ещё довоенной традиции в Каоне оставляли для погибшего меха куб самой ядрёной сверхзарядки, чтобы неупокоенный не вернулся и за собой кого-нибудь из живых не утащил.<br/>
Глава  ДДП вновь коротко усмехнулся, глядя на вот-вот готового отключиться гонщика. В этот раз, пожалуй, колыбельную в качестве поощрения он ему всё же петь не будет…<br/>
А там – посмотрим.</p>
<h4>
  <b>38. ДРЭГСТРИП</b>
</h4><p>– За искроспасительными разговорами ни разу не замечал, – Дрэгстрип мотнул головой. – Вот древние стихи иногда любит читать. Ещё перепады настроения бывают. То Искра компании, трепло почище меня и носится по всему Каону, как скраплетами за стабилизатор укушенная – то сидит в углу и волны уныния распространяет: мир – тлен, жизнь – боль, мы все умрём. Но работу свою обожает, и даже спьяну никаких проколов не допускает. И молчать умеет – как два трупа сразу. Так что если согласится с вами работать, вы не пожалеете.<br/>
Понятно, что ручаться за решение Оро стантикон не мог. Тем не менее, спросить – почему нет? Теперь у Тарна точно не будет к ней претензий, а налаживать связи между разными мехами, деловые или дружеские, Дрэгстрипу попросту нравилось. Когда два меха, ещё вчера незнакомые друг с другом, завтра работают в связке, причём так, будто уже не первый ворн вместе – это красиво.<br/>
– А перекрашиваться – потому что жизнь меняется. Делает крутой поворот. Я тоже меняюсь – чтобы не отстать и не вылететь на обочину, – Дрэгстрип приподнялся на локте, глядя Тарну в глаза. – В общем, нечто среднее между жизненной философией, хорошей приметой и личным суеверием.<br/>
Он снова растянулся на платформе и притушил оптику.<br/>
– Сверхзарядка пригодится, у меня ещё полпредакона голодных. Всё, Тарн, извини, я сейчас отключусь на полуслове – или отключусь на полуслове. Знаю, это очень невежливо, но...<br/>
Перезагрузка накрыла волной. Впечатлений в последние несколько часов Дрэгстрипу и правда оказалось многовато. Кроме того, требовалась проверка и восстановление всех систем, чья работа была нарушена "Небесной сюитой". Нарушения были чисто программными, и исправлялись тоже в процессе глубокой перезагрузки. Нет, стантикон мог бы продержаться и дольше, будь на то необходимость – однако необходимости как раз не было. Только уют, тишина и безопасность. Интересное ощущение – знать, что твой покой охраняет твоя смерть... с другой стороны, какой ещё страж окажется настолько же надёжным?<br/>
"Ты не отдашь меня никому, Тарн. Я тебя тоже. Ты не посмеешь сдохнуть раньше, чем убьёшь меня".</p><p>
  <i>– Ну, съел он свой самый вкусный леденец... а потом что? Выжил, нет?</i><br/>
<i>– А как же иначе! – старый бот улыбается и лукаво подмигивает. – Шарктиконы, глитч-мышь, дикий предакон – и мех, любящий жизнь настолько, что умел наслаждаться ею даже в шаге от края... Как ты думаешь, кто из них мог рассказать эту историю?</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You're in the army now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Похоже, музыка Тарна, или прямой контакт Искр (или то и другое сразу) что-то необратимо изменили в процессоре и Искре Дрэгстрипа...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>1. ДРЭГСТРИП</b><br/>
Болиды быстрые. Очень.<br/>
Поэтому Дрэгстрип вынырнул из глубокого оффлайна уже через пару часов – примерно в тот момент, когда Тарн наконец набрался духу сесть за отчёт. Несколько минут стантикон ещё валялся на платформе и размышлял. По уму, конечно, стоило бы благовоспитанно связаться с Тарном и запросить инструкций – но воспитанность и благоразумие Дрэгстрип обменял у Праймаса на дополнительный кусочек самоуверенности ещё в момент своего сотворения. Кроме того, сейчас его Искра жаждала не инструкций, а действий и впечатлений, чего-нибудь такого, что позволило бы окончательно почувствовать себя живым. Так что болид встал и пошёл искать себе приключений на спойлер.<br/>
Естественно, замки он не взламывал и в личных отсеках не шарился. Но всё доступное пространство облазил, исследовал и разве что не обнюхал. И в конце концов добрался до тренировочного зала, который как раз был занят Хелексом и Тезарусом, с ленцой месившими друг друга. Что ж, арена – отличный способ разогнать энергон по топливопроводам, с гонками-то на корабле не размахнёшься.<br/>
На счастье Дрэгстрипа, Тарн успел скинуть в информационную систему "Мирной тирании" данные о смене его статуса. Так что когда яркий болид сунулся на арену и вежливо уточнил, частная ли здесь драка или к ней можно присоединиться – боевиконы не стали завязывать его в узел и укладывать мордой в пол, просто оборжали в две глотки. Однако стантикон настаивал, и до него решили-таки снизойти, чтоб навешать щелбанов по слишком высоко задранному носу.<br/>
Разумеется, Дрэгстрипом как следует протёрли все самые пыльные закоулки арены. И он отлично понимал: окажись это реальный бой – его зажали бы в угол и раскатали в тонкий коврик. Тем не менее, стантикон оказался не такой лёгкой добычей, как можно было бы рассчитывать, глядя на хрупкую конструкцию, а удары, которые он просто намечал (тренировка же!), могли бы надолго обеспечить медиков кропотливой и тонкой работой.<br/>
Расстались все трое, крайне довольные и друг другом, и устроенной вознёй. Тарн, одержавший убедительную победу над зловредным отчётом, застал Дрэгстрипа в заправочном отсеке: уже из мойки, ободранного и взъерошенного, но счастливого настолько, что счастье прямо-таки не помещалось в корпусе и волнами плескалось вокруг. Состояние сохранности, как и заказывали, выше среднего, оружие не применялось, провокация была такой незначительной, что можно считать – её и не было вовсе; а исцарапанной обшивки вообще не жалко – всё равно собирался сегодня перекрашивать. В ответ на вопросительный наклон головы болид только отмахнулся, присасываясь к энергокубу:<br/>
– А, это я с твоими боевиконами подрался. Не волнуйся, оба живы.<br/>
И пусть какая-нибудь скотина попробует уличить честного стантикона хоть в самом крохотном обмане!</p><p>До Каона и по самому Каону Дрэгстрип пронёсся вихрем, обжигая покрышки о металл дороги – просто удовольствия ради. И, взвизгнув тормозами, остановился у входа в знакомую мастерскую. Зашёл – так, будто ничего и не случилось за последние сутки, повертел головой, разыскивая хозяйку.<br/>
– Оро, звёздочка, я надеюсь, ты ещё никуда не свалила пить на моих поминках? Потому что поминки отменяются в связи со злостной неявкой усопшего!</p><p><b>2. ОРО</b><br/>
Оро с раздражением отшвырнула датапад.<br/>
Стоило только зайти в сеть, как настроение, и без того не слишком хорошее с утра, было испорчено окончательно. Видеозапись с последней (кажется, в прямом смысле) выходкой Дрэгстрипа уже успела разлететься по всем уголкам киберпространства, а уж оставить свой ехидный комментарий, похоже, посчитала своим долгом каждая ржавая болванка из самой глубокой дыры Каона!<br/>
Смотрелось, конечно, эффектно, спору нет – Дрэгги был мастер эффектных выпадов, зачастую на грани дезактива. И вот…<br/>
"Повставали, как на параде, шлаковы оплавки! Половина мне лично заливала под присадками, где и в каком виде они ДДП и Мегатрона видали, а теперь вон, прижали шестерни, едва горелым маслом запахло! Лично за долгий актив каждый выпил… Отвратительно!"<br/>
Датапад с грохотом приземлился на стол, по пути перевернув небольшой ящик с отвёртками, стопку других датападов и куб с недопитыми энергоном. Розовая лужица моментально начала растекаться, покрывая оставшуюся поверхность стола.<br/>
– ПРАЙМАСОВА ТРУБА!! ДА ЧТО ЗА ДЕНЬ ТАКОЙ СЕГОДНЯ?!?! – Оро метнулась к ближайшему шкафу в поисках впитывающей салфетки, пока инструменты не перепачкались в липкой субстанции окончательно. Порядок на рабочих местах фем всегда поддерживала идеальный, поэтому искать долго не пришлось, третий ящик слева, коробка – в ней пластиковая ветошь для уборки.<br/>
– Так, успокоиться! Инструменты в мойку! Скраплетовы выплавки… Стол под дезинфекцию. Датапады в шкаф!.. А ты, – Оро подцепила за уголок тот самый злосчастный планшет с открытой вкладкой видео, – казнён за доставку плохих новостей!<br/>
Всё так же придерживая датапад двумя пальцами, словно боясь испачкаться, Оро проследовала в медкабинет к стоящему там металлоизмельчителю.<br/>
– Болид хороший, новости плохие, – констатировала она, наблюдая, как электронное устройство превращается в крошку. – Плохие, Дрэгги, очень-очень плохие новости!</p><p>Весь прошедший вечер и большую часть ночи Оро посвятила разработке новой двухосной системы управления болида и была крайне вдохновлена этой идеей.<br/>
Помимо повышения скорости на прямых, это могло дать серьёзное преимущество в контроле над температурой шин – и, соответственно, существенно усилило бы точность вхождения в повороты до уникальных значений.<br/>
– И вот что теперь?!! – Оро негодующе посмотрела на стену, полностью занятую цифровым экраном. От пола до потолка на ней красовался чертёж машины – болида с окрашенными в разные цвета сегментами двигателя. – Угораздило тебя в такую шлакодельню попасть! Да ещё и под музыку с аплодисментами! Что ж… выпьем сегодня за тебя сверхзаряженного, что ещё остаётся делать. Заодно схожу, лично в оптику посмотрю парочке особо радостных комментаторов, а то больно длинные глоссы отрастили, давно пора подрезать…<br/>
Погасив экран, фем вышла из кабинета. По пути в общий приёмный зал наугад вытащила с полки новый датапад и снова вернулась к столу. Следы недавнего разгрома уже окончательно успел убрать миниатюрный дрон-уборщик.<br/>
Никакой больше сети сегодня, никаких писем, никаких новостей, только стихи.</p><p>Следующий час прошёл в абсолютной тишине, разбавляемой лишь периодически доносящимися с улицы криками. В этой части города на улицах регулярно орали до срыва вокалайзера, от радости или от ужаса, а иногда и одновременно от всего сразу. Датапад оказался сборником переводов со старокибертронского, полным тягучих высокопарных саг о военных подвигах первых Праймов. Что, впрочем, очень подходило под текущее настроение фем.<br/>
Оро уже успела прочитать добрую половину, когда входная дверь мягко открылась, пискнул регистратор, и знакомый голос раскатился по всей мастерской.</p><p>Оро молча провентилировала, чуть улыбнулась и внезапно продекламировала, глядя прямо в оптику стоящего в дверях меха:<br/>
<i>– Так радуюсь я встрече с тобою, как рады взалкавшие Праймаса сикеры, что жизни почуяли яркие искры иль видят рассвет, энергоном омытые.</i><br/>
И уже выходя из-за стола, добавила:<br/>
– Тут уже с утра весь Каон глоссы стёр, пока тебя обсуждал. Теперь рассказывай мне всё, дикий ты болид.</p><p><b>3. ДРЭГСТРИП</b><br/>
Как и предполагалось, в этакую рань Оро ещё не успела никуда свинтить. Сидела за столом и буравила взглядом какой-то датапад, от которого отвлеклась моментально – как показалось Дрэгстрипу, не без облегчения. Ну конечно, Каон же сейчас должен гудеть, как гнездо скраплетов, и у каждого свидетеля должна быть собственная версия! Шлак, надо было не сразу нестись сюда, а навернуть пару кругов, покрасоваться исцарапанными боками, дать новую пищу для слухов и разговоров. Пускай бы поломали процессоры, безуспешно пытаясь сообразить, что же произошло за ночь... а потом ещё Тарн объявится. Грядущую встречу в баре стантикон успел представить в красках – второй уход нужно обставить поэффектнее первого, чтоб в Каоне ещё с пару циклов других тем для обсуждения не было! Может, публика и шлюха, но приковывать к себе чужие взгляды, заставлять ловить каждый твой жест и каждое слово – наслаждение из тех, что никогда не опостылевают.<br/>
Широко улыбнувшись, Дрэгстрип плюхнулся на диван, стоящий справа от входа. Рядом с диваном стоял небольшой столик. На него можно было положить какие-то мелочи, или поставить куб энергона, который пьёшь, чтобы скрасить время ожидания. Но лишь одному нахальному болиду было даровано право закидывать на столик ноги. Он и закидывал – как можно ещё показать, что ты ценишь подарок, если не пользоваться им при каждом удобном случае?<br/>
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Золотко, хотя и не сумею поведать об этом настолько же красиво. На самом деле, у меня целый ворох новостей, а отпросился я не слишком надолго. Так что начну с главного: мне нужно в очередной раз поменять цвет, нарисовать инсигнии в стратегически важных местах и сделать пару небольших гравировок. А пока ты будешь этим заниматься, я расскажу тебе, как один безжалостный и беспощадный танкбот был покорён моим обаянием, бесстрашием и непревзойдённой, фантастической, прямо-таки феноменальной скромностью!<br/>
Дрэгстрип никогда не считал самолюбование пороком. Причины полюбоваться им существовали вполне объективно, а чем он хуже своих восторженных зрителей, почему зрителям можно, а ему нельзя? Несправедливо и нелогично.<br/>
А время для серьёзного разговора ещё не настало.</p><p><b>4. ОРО</b><br/>
– Инсигнии, значит. На стратегически важных местах. Понятно, – несмотря на чудесное воскрешение Дрэгстрипа, традиционного утреннего сарказма Оро не растеряла, хотя всё же подкалывала друга беззлобно. – Ну, давай посмотрим, какого цвета теперь у нас будут эти места. И всё остальное, что к ним прилагается.<br/>
Порывшись в одном из ящиков шкафа, фем извлекла оттуда несколько увесистых цветных вееров с образцами красок, видов покрытий и финишных лаков. А после плюхнулась на диван рядом с отдыхавшим там болидом.<br/>
– Ты не поверишь, ни разу ещё никому не наносила инсигний! Закрашивала – да, миллион раз, что алые, что фиолетовые. Парочку даже лазерной шлифовкой снимала из неожиданных мест. Но наносить в первый раз буду! Хотя… ну-ка погоди.<br/>
Оро ещё раз оглядела сидящего рядом меха, по её фейсплейту пробежала тень недоверия, резко сменившаяся любопытством, перерастающим в крайнюю степень удивления.<br/>
– Это мне кажется, или ты... фонишь?! Серьёзно?! Только не говори мне, что у тебя был коннект с главой ДДП! Нет, не говори! Слишком много новостей за сегодняшнее утро, а я ещё даже не выпила. Теперь уже даже и не знаю, за что, – фем пожала плечами. – Тут и поминки, и воскрешение, а теперь ещё и проводы в армию!<br/>
В подтверждение своих слов Оро шлёпнула Дрэгстрипа пачкой образцов, которую всё ещё сжимала в руке. Потом встала и скомандовала:<br/>
– Всё, быстро в мойку, потом в кабинет, я пока инструменты соберу! Жду рассказа. И про Тарна в первую очередь.</p><p><b>5. ДРЭГСТРИП</b><br/>
– Да-да, мои инсигнии именно ты и закрашивала, – весело припомнил Дрэгстрип. – Есть вселенская справедливость в том, что ты же мне их и восстановишь. Ничего, у десептиконской все линии прямые, я верю в твой глазомер. Дай сюда, – он выхватил у Оро пару "вееров" с образцами красок и принялся их изучать.<br/>
Выбор цвета – довольно непростая задача. Цвет должен соответствовать общему настрою, поддерживать его и давать внешнему миру какой-то цельный образ. Он должен быть ярким, потому что Дрэгстрип не собирался прятаться от чужих взглядов, даже наоборот: он собирался выглядеть как можно более заметным и вызывающим. А ещё хотелось сохранить память о годах, проведённых в Каоне. Стантикон перебирал окрашенные пластины, позволив мыслям скользить, а Искре – чутко выбирать. Его пальцы уже готовы были остановиться на одном из оттенков жёлтого... и тут Оро ляпнула про коннект. Дрэгстрип вскинул голову и ошалело уставился на подругу:<br/>
– Ты же сейчас не всерьёз спрашивала? Про коннект? Звёздочка, он меня к себе утащил исключительно чтоб прикончить со всеми удобствами, какой, к скраплетам, коннект?! Нам обоим как-то совсем не о том думалось. Пока между нами была не страсть, а всего лишь допрос с пристрастием, – болид задумчиво притушил оптику и негромко добавил: – Хотя, положа руку на Искру – я бы согласился. Тарн более чем в моём вкусе – и он красивый, настолько красивый, что от этого даже больно. Не думай, что я про внешность.<br/>
Эмоций Дрэгстрип никогда не стеснялся и не скрывал. Его эм-поле расцвело водоворотом красок: восхищение, доверие, уважение, благодарность... желание. Немного удивления, и под всем этим – спокойное осознание/принятие: да, я хочу снова оказаться с Тарном Искра к Искре, только на сей раз не отвлекаться на допрос и не разрывать контакт посреди процесса. И чтобы он снова пел, даже если его Голос снова начнёт убивать.<br/>
<i>"В любой момент, смерть. Просто по твоему желанию. Я не беру клятв обратно".</i><br/>
– Если от меня сейчас чем и фонит, так хорошей дракой, – стантикон согнал с лица мечтательную улыбку, отложил "веер" и без возражений направился в мойку: в пути наверняка запылился, а Оро понадобится идеально чистая рабочая поверхность. – Их было двое, каждый в два раза выше и втрое массивнее меня, и какой коннект может даже близко сравниться с подобным?</p><p>Брошенные на диване образцы Дрэгстрип прихватил с собой, проходя из мойки в кабинет. И уверенно щёлкнул пальцем по одной из пластин:<br/>
– Корпус – в жёлтый. Шлем пускай остаётся как есть, просто поднови краску. Фэйсплейт – тёмно-голубой, у тебя в холодных цветах есть. Крась всё, кроме кистей рук: с ними будет отдельная работа, гравировки нужны там. Оплата как обычно, и если старый урод Флайхок посмеет вякнуть, что закрыл мой счёт в связи со смертью клиента – он вернёт мне сумму в двойном размере! И ещё. Когда я буду рассказывать про Тарна и остальное, а ты захочешь пошутить – Всеикрой заклинаю, молчи. Может быть, десяток-другой ворнов спустя я буду сам готов смеяться над сегодняшней ночью. Но сейчас – не стоит.</p><p><b>6. ОРО</b><br/>
Доподлинно известно: если что-то запретить, именно этого и будет хотеться больше всего. Однако, похоже, сейчас был совсем другой случай. Дело принимало серьёзный оборот, если уж Дрэгстрип, сам любитель подколоть, попросил воздержаться от шуток.<br/>
Поэтому Оро прикусила глоссу и переключилась на обдумывание текущих рабочих вопросов: скачать шаблон десептиконской инсигнии, закрепляющий лак нужен будет с антикоррозийным эффектом – когда ещё теперь болид сможет обновить покраску, для фейсплейта тоже отдельный финиш, матовый.<br/>
– Вставай сюда, – кивнула она вышедшему из мойки Дрэгстрипу, указав на небольшую площадку прямо под широкими осветительными полосами в потолке, параллельно завязывая у себя на поясе тесёмки пластикового рабочего фартука. Несколько секунд потрясла баллончиком с краской и снова заговорила:<br/>
– Твой новый цвет носит название "Гоночный жёлтый", очень символично получается, согласись?<br/>
Фем замолчала и сосредоточенно приступила к работе, кивком шлема показав, что готова слушать.<br/>
Постепенно красно-оранжевая раскраска сменялась новой. Фейсплейт Дрэгстрипа приобрёл глубокий тёмный оттенок серо-голубого, вдоль серво шли два ряда тёмно-красных полос. А все оставшиеся детали корпуса теперь имели ярко-жёлтую блестящую окраску.</p><p><b>7. ДРЭГСТРИП</b><br/>
– Гоночный жёлтый – отличное название, – согласился Дрэгстрип, послушно вставая, куда указали. – Историю про то, как мы с Тарном пили, а потом весь бар пил с нами за Мегатрона, тебе рассказывать надо, или ты и так в курсе?<br/>
Оро кивнула: в курсе, мол, продолжай.<br/>
– Дальше он потащил меня на свой корабль. Не в прямом смысле потащил, конечно, я сам шёл. В какой-то момент мне показалось – он не против, если я попробую сбежать. Только бежать было нельзя, потому что на моём месте любой попытался бы, понимаешь? А я не собираюсь быть "любым" и "одним из"! – Дрэгстрип яростно сверкнул оптикой. – На корабле я попросил его мне спеть – знаешь, даже если бы он прямо тогда меня добил, я не пожалел бы. Но он не добил. Спросил, почему я ушёл из гештальта... и какой я на самом деле, потому что он уже несколько разных Дрэгстрипов сегодня видел. Я прикинул – терять-то мне нечего, кроме обещания Тарна меня запомнить, я же был уверен, что он меня прикончит, и мне осталось только не сломаться в ближайшие несколько минут. Так что просто открыл камеру Искры и предложил полный доступ. Я сам всё ещё не очень понимаю, почему он передумал. Если переводить в слова – потому что я есть такой, какой я есть. Потому что я не... не фальшивил ни в одной ноте.<br/>
На некоторое время Дрэгстрип умолк – рассказывать подобное почему-то оказалось неимоверно трудно. Сухие слова царапали вокалайзер, совершенно не походили ни на разноцветные вихри эмоций внутри Искры, ни на дрожь, волнами расходящуюся по нейросети. Но это был очередной вызов: сумеешь показать – просто словами? объяснить? дать почувствовать?<br/>
– В общем, теперь у меня есть тот, кому я могу доверить смерть, – стантикон усмехнулся одной половиной рта. – У Тарна по-прежнему остаётся полный доступ к моей Искре и право убить меня в любой момент. Зато – никто кроме него, и это странным образом согревает изнутри.<br/>
Оро продолжала работать молча. Хорошее было молчание: дружеское, тёплое и подбадривающее.<br/>
– Знаешь, звёздочка... Когда Тарн за мной пришёл – я как-то сразу понял: всё, трындец, финиш. Конечно, я и впрямь мог бы попробовать сбежать – но после этого весь остаток жизни пришлось бы шарахаться от каждой тени и постоянно оглядываться. Неприемлемо. Кинуться в драку? Да, шанс положить Тарна у меня был – примерно один из пятидесяти, если он сглупит. Дальше за мной азартно гонялась бы вся ДДП полным составом, то есть – вариант сводится к предыдущему. А скорее всего, он бы не сглупил, взял меня живьём – и я выглядел бы беспомощно, смешно и жалко. Тоже как-то... – Дрэгстрип брезгливо поморщился. – Идею упасть в ноги и молить о пощаде я, сама понимаешь, даже не рассматривал. А ещё – если вдуматься, весь классический спектр "бей-замри-беги" исходит из страха перед тем, что сейчас случится. "Бей" в наименьшей степени, но это тоже страх. И в итоге встреча с Тарном получилась проверкой, чего стоят все мои слова и поступки, чего стою я сам. Действительно ли я сумел пережечь в себе способность бояться, или утешался иллюзией? И если бы я испугался хоть на секунду, если бы дрогнул – это означало бы, что вся моя жизнь была враньём, в первую очередь – враньём самому себе. Наверное, поэтому я и пошёл до конца, каким бы он ни был... и, наверное, поэтому я выиграл. Точнее, мы с Тарном выиграли оба – у судьбы и предопределённости. Я всё ещё свободен – потому что присоединяюсь к десептиконам по доброй воле. И я по-прежнему никого и ничего не боюсь.</p><p><b>8. ОРО</b><br/>
Дрэгстрип говорил сбивчиво, замолкал на пару секунд, а потом снова продолжал, пока Оро слой за слоем покрывала новой краской детали его корпуса. И было в этом что-то странное. Непривычное. Оро всё пыталась поймать это ощущение, пока почти автоматически выполняла привычные действия: заполировать, нанести несколько слоёв, подправить кистью, после закрепляющий состав и специальный плотный антикоррозийный лак – и почти готово.<br/>
Конечно, за всё время знакомства они с Дрэгги частенько болтали о разном: о планах на будущее, о случайных партнёрах, о надеждах и даже мечтах. Но какие-то вещи до сих пор не обсуждали никогда. И вот сейчас он говорил, и это была история самого яркого момента в его жизни. История запредельной близости, какая и бывает, когда двое открывают друг другу свои Искры. От Дрэгстрипа волнами исходил каскад новых эмоций, Оро практически ощущала, как его Искра мерцает в новом ритме – тот самый ритм, что проходит красной линией через весь актив до самой смерти. И чувствовать это, даже опосредованно, было похоже на прикосновение к чему-то большему, чем привычный жизненный круг.<br/>
– Скажи мне, каково это – ощущать Искру другого своей? На что похоже? – рука Оро замерла над честплейтом болида: именно там должна была расположиться первая фиолетовая инсигния. – Никогда не испытывала подобного, и даже не знаю, хотела бы попробовать или нет… да и с кем? Стоит ли это того, чтоб отдать ему свою жизнь? А ты говоришь – и смерть.<br/>
Фем придирчиво оглядела очертания знаменитой десептиконской турболисы и приступила к рисованию.<br/>
– В моей жизни есть только одна важная вещь – я хочу узнать всё о том, как мы созданы. А потом, – тут Оро подняла голову и пристально посмотрела прямо в оптику друга, – потом я смогу создавать мехов сама! И я сделаю это насколько возможно лучше! И я… не могу представить, каково это: разделить с кем-то другим всё, что горит внутри тебя... абсолютно всё.<br/>
Вторая и третья инсигнии уже успели расположиться на плечах Дрэгстрипа, когда верхнее покрытие на корпусе наконец схватилось, и процесс перевоплощения можно было бы назвать почти завершённым. Оставалась последняя часть работы.<br/>
Оро удовлетворённо отложила в сторону кисти:<br/>
– Ты хотел ещё гравировку, да? На ладонях? Не самое популярное, да и не самое удобное для гравировки место. Почему такой странный выбор?</p><p><b>9. ДРЭГСТРИП</b><br/>
Вопрос Оро заставил Дрэгстрипа задуматься. Хотя и не очень надолго.<br/>
– Две Искры вместе – это красиво. Они соприкасаются, потом сливаются, не становясь единой Искрой, но и не оставаясь двумя отдельными – и их свет становится ярче. Отблески ложатся на корпус и насквозь пронизывают саму твою суть. Можно любоваться на зрелище всеми чувствами, и всё равно не суметь увидеть, ощутить и оценить в полной мере. Это... нет, "приятно" – не то слово, которое нужно, слишком слабо и бесцветно. Если бы удовольствия было на пару трайтов больше – расплавило бы нейросеть, но всё равно не перестало бы быть удовольствием. Сильнее и глубже любых присадок, головокружительнее, чем гонка, когда уже не чувствуешь трассу под колёсами, просто летишь вперёд, лишь бы не останавливаться. А ещё... – Дрэгстрип чуть помедлил, – это жестоко. Ты открываешь полный доступ, запускаешь даже в те уголки памяти, куда сам не всегда готов заглянуть. Момент предельной честности и открытости, и не только перед другим – перед собой в первую очередь. Подиум, яркий свет, не оставляющий ни клочка тени, и зеркало. И... ты понимаешь, что тот, второй, перед таким же зеркалом, и вы оба видите себя и друг друга как есть, без прикрас. Может быть, знай я заранее, как оно происходит – я бы не решился. Хотя нет, решился бы – иначе это был бы не я, – стантикон не то хмыкнул, не то усмехнулся. – В общем, открывать Искру кому-то просто ради того, чтоб попробовать, как оно – не стоит. Потому что тогда ты разменяешь сияющую драгоценность на свинцовую пластинку, потёртую и исцарапанную. Потому что ты сперва отдаёшь себя, полностью, без какого-либо шанса откатить что-то назад – и только когда тебя берут, понимаешь: и жизнь, и Искру, и смерть, и всё, что есть у тебя и в тебе, ты готов доверить. Но... это равный обмен.<br/>
Стантикон шагнул с освещённой площадки, удовлетворённо оглядывая себя в зеркале. Да, отлично вышло – кто бы сомневался. У Золотка и руки золотые.<br/>
– Нет, гравировка не на ладонях. Кисти в цвет энергона, голубой с радужными разводами. И на тыльных сторонах – гравировка. Очень тонкими линиями, видимыми только при определённом угле освещения, но очень глубокими, чтоб не стёрлись ни при каких повреждениях. На одной руке – скайлайн Тарна, в смысле, города. Что-нибудь предельно характерное и узнаваемое. На второй – маска десептикона Тарна... я тебе нарисую эскиз, там простой контур. Ты знаешь о традиции отсроченной казни?<br/>
Бытовал в Каоне один обычай, старый и уже не слишком широко известный, хотя и забытый не до конца. Когда тебя приговорили к смерти, но ты получил отсрочку, потому что расплатился ещё не по всем долгам – ты красишь перчатки в цвет энергона и живёшь до тех пор, пока тот, кому принадлежит твоя жизнь, не решит, что пора привести приговор в исполнение. Тогда ты безропотно являешься на его зов и принимаешь свою судьбу.<br/>
"Ты сказал – <i>"пока не с тобой"</i>. Я сказал – <i>"ты волен убить меня в любой момент"</i>. Чем не отсрочка? Кто-то, возможно, посчитал бы её позором и постарался скрыть. Но – ты показал мне меня, Тарн, и путь, который станет моим. А это – повод для памяти... и для гордости".</p><p><b>10. ОРО</b><br/>
Пока Дрэгстрип рассказывал, Оро поймала себя на мысли, что ничего толком о таких вещах, происходящих между двумя мехами, не знает. И даже никогда не интересовалась, что там может вообще происходить, когда двое решают открыть друг другу свои Искры. Техническая сторона занимала её больше – что в годы студенчества, что сейчас. Возможности Искры, её частота пульсации, возникновение, угасание и, наконец, возможность создавать её синтетические аналоги – ответы на эти вопросы Оро интересовали всегда. А вот варианты взаимодействия двух Искр и его последствия – неожиданно неизученная тема. Мысленно сделав пометку "обязательно вернуться к изучению вопроса", фем переключилась на текущие задачи. Новые гипотезы она сможет обдумать позже, а сейчас стоит сконцентрироваться на текущей работе.</p><p>– Пока поищу подходящий эскиз, можешь мне накидать, как эта маска выглядит? Датапад возьми на столе, любой. Так значит, это не просто гравировка? – уточнила она у Дрэгстрипа, выбирая нужный из ряда оттенков голубого. – Тогда я расскажу тебе кое-что. Как ты знаешь, я люблю досконально изучать интересующие меня темы. И гравировка не исключение, – Оро коротко провентилировала и продолжила, наконец вытащив из ряда флаконов один: – Сейчас мы используем её в основном для украшения корпуса, для нанесения каких-то невербальных посланий или просто для фиксации памятных вех; таким образом, основная ориентация – на результат, на то, как она, готовая, выглядит. Однако же гравировка – это целая история, и настоящий смысл она обретает, только если воспринимать её целиком, от выбора эскиза через процесс нанесения – к готовому результату. И её настоящий процесс – боль, осознанное повреждение корпуса, которое не будет исправлено во имя той идеи, что призвано зафиксировать. И твоя гравировка – не просто украшение, Дрэгги. Это метки, которые расскажут за тебя твою историю и всегда будут напоминанием о пути, который ты выбрал. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал и запомнил каждый момент происходящего.<br/>
Оро пожала плечами и на всякий случай всё же достала обезболивающий спрей.<br/>
– Конечно, право выбора за тобой, и я соглашусь с любым твоим решением.</p><p><b>11. ДРЭГСТРИП</b><br/>
Любой так любой – Дрэгстрип цапнул первый попавшийся датапад и принялся рисовать. Художественных программ Вектор Сигма ему при создании не устанавливал, да и потом как-то не до них было – но маска состояла только из прямых и углов, и не обязательно было ювелирно точное сходство, достаточно узнаваемого контура. Болтовню Оро стантикон слушал вполуха: вполуха, поскольку экскурс в историю гравировки был ему не слишком интересен – но слушал, хотя бы из уважения к подруге, так что основную мысль уловил.<br/>
– Нанесение как ритуал? – задумчиво повторил он. – Пожалуй, это имеет смысл. Здесь действительно всё в куче: ритуал, напоминание, признание прав на меня... и я сам, наверное, не сформулирую, что ещё. Так что обойдёмся без обезболивания.<br/>
Дрэгстрип замолчал, сосредоточившись на рисовании, разве что глоссу от усердия не высунул. Мысли лениво бродили в процессоре разными кривыми дорожками. Любопытно, как его примут в Полигексе, в ставке Мегатрона? Поручительство Тарна дорогого стоит, однако даже с ним – вряд ли просто скажут с порога: "Проходи, милый, рады тебя видеть". Будет какой-то период, когда потребуется раз за разом доказывать лояльность, и наверняка потребуется предъявить что-то с ходу прямо на месте. Конечно, самый простой способ – снова открыть Искру, но…<br/>
Стантикон на несколько секунд замер, осознавая: нет. Никому, кроме Тарна, он не откроет Искру никогда больше – во всяком случае, по доброй воле. Ни Мотомастеру, ни Мегатрону, ни самому Праймасу. Сама идея это сделать, кажется, заставляла Искру гневно щетиниться жёсткими колючками-протуберанцами. Интересно, почему так?<br/>
"Ладно. Я подумаю об этом позже".<br/>
Стилос снова коснулся экрана. Увлёкшись рисованием, Дрэгстрип принялся мурлыкать себе под нос какую-то мелодию, и едва не рассмеялся, когда сообразил, <i>что</i> звучит из его вокалайзера. Но ведь Тарн был прав, "Небесная сюита" в самом деле прекрасна! И абсолютно ни для кого не опасна в чужом исполнении.<br/>
– Вот, держи, – датапад лёг на стол перед Оро. – Это на левую руку. Скайлайн города – на правую. И да, прежде, чем начнёшь, хотел узнать. У Тарна в команде место механика свободно… ты случайно не хочешь попробовать? Я обещал ему, что спрошу.</p><p><b>12. ОРО</b><br/>
– Отлично, тогда начнём! – Оро заметно оживилась, когда Дрэгстрип согласился с идеей отменить обезболивающее. Не то чтоб ей нравилась чужая боль, но гравировка на живом корпусе без отклика носителя приносила ей вполовину меньше удовольствия. Проще говоря, это было скучно. Чисто механическая работа, "без искорки".<br/>
Сейчас же намечалось кое-что интересное.<br/>
– Садись в кресло, руку на стол, – кивнула она, – постарайся не двигаться. Ощущения будут неприятными, но скорее монотонными и раздражающими. Твоя задача – не стараться их заглушить, а наоборот, позволить раскрыться. Таким образом твоя нейросистема сможет составить максимально полную картину из ощущений, смыслов и событий, чтоб в дальнейшем прописать информацию в глубокие уровни прошивки. Ты же этого хотел?<br/>
Оро ненадолго отвлеклась, обрабатывая манипулятор друга щедрой порцией очистителя: не хватало ещё ржу подцепить, потом выводить замучаешься.<br/>
– Что ты уже успел Тарну пообещать? Механика? Вот забавно! – фем тихо хихикала (хотя, казалось бы, ничего смешного в ситуации не было). – Как там у них всё устроено? Интересно? А то ты же знаешь, если все строем ходят и по утрам гимны Мегатрону поют, это так себе место для одного маленького сикера.</p><p>Датапад с эскизами Оро положила рядом, рисунки простые, дополнительной разметки не потребуется. И с тихим щелчком включила гравировальный аппарат – небольшой толстый стилос. На его заострённом конце загорелся лазерный индикатор.<br/>
– Да, забыла сказать, разговаривать во время процесса можно. Если хочешь, можешь даже петь. Некоторые вот, из тех, что на словах особенно смелые, даже кричат иногда, – тут уже Оро откровенно захохотала: – Представь, я ему по всей нагрудной пластине языки пламени жгу, там Кибертрон в огне, битва предаконов с боевиконами, а он на весь кабинет голосит: "Прааааймасее спаси мою Искру"!! Ай, ну что за мехи пошли… Фуф, поехали! – Оро сосредоточенно начала выводить линии. От поверхности металла тонкой струйкой зазмеился лёгкий дымок.<br/>
Некоторое время она работала молча, полностью сосредоточившись на процессе, казалось, абсолютно не интересуясь состоянием Дрэгстрипа. Но когда больше половины очертаний скайлайна уже нашли своё место на живом металле, вдруг отвлеклась.<br/>
– Что там у Тарна? Слухи ходят, там по всему кораблю дезактивы развешаны. В голонет чего только не выкладывают, сам знаешь. Почему они механика ищут? А что с прошлым случилось, уволился?<br/>
Несколько секунд, и Оро снова вернулась к работе. Левый её манипулятор медленно лёг поверх лежащей на столе руки Дрэгстрипа, микродвижений его конечности для Оро было достаточно, чтоб отслеживать состояние пациента и соотносить со своими текущими действиями. Пока всё шло просто отлично.<br/>
– Правая готова! – огонёк лазера погас. Оро аккуратно стёрла тонкую розовую плёнку подтёкшего энергона мягкой пластиковой салфеткой и начала наносить на свежую работу восстанавливающий хладагент.<br/>
Новая, ещё яркая гравировка выделялась на фоне остальной целостной поверхности металла.<br/>
– В будущем рисунок будет менее заметен. Сейчас верхний слой ещё травмирован, но со временем его скроет новый металл.<br/>
Оро радостно сверкала оптикой, всем своим видом излучая любопытство и готовность к работе.<br/>
– Нравится? Как вообще ощущения? Готов продолжать?</p><p><b>13. ДРЭГСТРИП</b><br/>
Дрэгстрип послушно уселся в кресло. Положил руку на стол, как велели, потом притушил оптику и снизил чувствительность аудиодатчиков. Кажется, Оро нервничала и оттого была ещё болтливее, чем обычно. Может, сказывалось остаточное напряжение в нейросети – не каждый день узнаёшь, что за твоим приятелем явился лично Тарн и уволок в логово, доедать. Может – любопытство оказалось настолько сильным, что никак нельзя было отложить вопросы на потом. Может, Оро просто беспокоилась, как стантикон перенесёт процедуру – до сих пор у неё не было особых поводов верить в долгое терпение болида. Неважно. Сейчас – неважно – всё.<br/>
Кроме ритуала.</p><p>
  <i>Когда я начал жить? В момент активации под светом Вектора Сигмы? В Полигексе, когда впервые задумался о собственной сути и о пути, который уведёт меня к горизонту и дальше? В Каоне, где приходилось выживать на грани дезактива? Нет. Впервые я ощутил себя живым именно там, в Тарне. Осознал свою силу и свою свободу, бесстрашие и азарт, желание не бежать, но драться и с оружием в руках отстаивать то, что считаю ценным. Я начал жить и понял, что жизнь стоит смерти, иначе в ней нет никакого смысла.</i>
</p><p>Медитация на фокус всегда давалась стантикону проще, и сейчас фокусом становилась боль. Как и говорила Оро: монотонная, раздражающая… и – слишком слабая. Пожалуй, последнее раздражало куда больше, чем не очень приятный зуд в кисти и жужжание гравировального аппарата. Дрэгстрип с силой прикусил губу – до повреждения обшивки, до потёков энергона. Стало лучше.<br/>
Оро закончила и принялась доводить работу до блеска, продолжая болтать. Теперь можно было и ответить. Болид быстро прокрутил последние записи с аудиодатчиков и реактивировал оптику.<br/>
– В допросной кое-какие запчасти висят, и те больше для антуража, а по личным квартам я не шарился. Гимнов Мегатрону с утра не слышал, хотя в том состоянии я бы и пришествие Юникрона мог прошляпить, – Дрэгстрип улыбнулся. – Прошлого механика, насколько я понял, Тарн выкинул в шлюз за перебор с искроспасительными разговорами и за попытки воспитывать команду. Так-то я ничего от твоего имени не обещал, ясное дело. Обещал только спросить, не хочешь ли ты, и отрекомендовал тебя в лучшем виде – вот, спрашиваю.<br/>
Он поднял обработанную руку, оглядел гравировку. Здорово, что удалось найти в голонете изображение именно того шпиля, около которого встретились с Хэллбрутом. Плохо, что было недостаточно больно. Забавно, что показалось недостаточно.<br/>
Не исключено, что "Сюита" – или контакт Искра-к-Искре – что-то необратимо сдвинула в нейросети или в процессоре. Но пока жив – не смей останавливаться.<br/>
– Говоришь, петь – можно? – очередная улыбочка у Дрэгстрипа вышла такая, с откровенной юникронинкой. – А просто по внутреннему аудиоконтуру музыку гонять?<br/>
Если да – что ж. Тогда у него есть способ сделать себе <i>по-настоящему</i> больно.</p><p><b>14. ОРО</b><br/>
– Петь можно! – Оро кивнула, рассматривая второй эскиз. – Можешь себе даже музыку включить, я иногда работаю под музыку, но чаще в одиночестве, – фем снова хихикнула. – Не всем почему-то по душе мой музыкальный вкус.</p><p>День переходил за свою вторую половину, и вместе с ним сменялся цикл настроения, Оро уже снова была готова болтать без умолку, обсуждая подробности вчерашних и сегодняшних событий.<br/>
– Как ощущения? – она внимательно посмотрела на Дрэгстрипа, и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила: – Вижу, ты в порядке, это хорошо! Мне нравится.<br/>
Оро на минуту задумалась, заново откалибровывая гравировальный аппарат.<br/>
– Интересно, что в разных местах ощущения отличаются. Казалось бы, ну больно, терпишь себе… или не терпишь, а всё равно каждый раз всё по-разному…<br/>
Фем снова протёрла протянутый ей манипулятор дезинфектором. Лазер блеснул красным огоньком и тихо завибрировал.<br/>
– Красивая маска, – как бы между прочим заметила Оро. – Никогда не интересовалась историей возникновения инсигний, но, похоже, и эти времена наступают.</p><p><b>15. ДРЭГСТРИП</b><br/>
– Нет, вслух я петь не буду. Сама же знаешь, у меня не ни слуха, ни голоса, – Дрэгстрип весело улыбнулся.<br/>
"И Голоса у меня тоже нет. А ещё... чем дальше, тем меньше я хочу быть хоть сколько-то откровенным. Даже с тобой, Золото. Всё, что было в допросной – только моё. Нет. Не моё. Наше с Тарном".<br/>
Вообще-то о происходящем в Искре стоило тщательно задуматься. Конечно, далеко не всеми ощущениями и воспоминаниями стантикон согласился бы с кем-то поделиться, однако есть же разница между спокойным "Не дам" и лихорадочно-жадным "Рискнёшь протянуть руку – убью!" Тарн отличался от всего и всех, что было раньше, и мучительно хотелось вернуться на "Мирную тиранию", снова оказаться с ним Искра к Искре, замереть – и слушать.<br/>
"И умереть именно так, да".<br/>
– Помнишь, я говорил – я попросил Тарна спеть мне… напоследок? – Дрэгстрип взглянул на Оро абсолютно серьёзно. – Я сохранил запись. И теперь собираюсь её запустить. Я не знаю, смогу ли прервать мелодию, но один раз она меня уже не убила. Если что, потом просто дашь мне отлежаться, а сейчас твоя задача – сделать гравировку. И не отрываться от работы, пока не нанесёшь последний штрих – что бы ни случилось.</p><p>Отключить оптику.<br/>
Отключить аудиодатчики.<br/>
Для того, чтобы вызвать в памяти образ стоящего напротив Тарна, не нужно зрения.<br/>
Для того, чтобы слышать Голос, достаточно тишины.</p><p>
  <i>Когда ты убьёшь меня? Как? За что? Я пока не знаю. Но цвет моей смерти – фиолетовый. Глубокий, насыщенный фиолетовый. У моей смерти тяжёлые серые траки и огненно-алый взгляд. У моей смерти – зелёная Искра, яркая и голодная. А ещё у моей смерти – завораживающий Голос, низкий и мягкий. Способный причинить боль, довести до экстаза, вывернуть наизнанку, убить, воскресить и заставить влюбиться по уши…<br/>
Так.<br/>
Приехали.<br/>
Не сейчас.<br/>
Думать – потом.<br/>
Сейчас – только чувствовать. Плыть в потоке собственных эмоций и ощущений.<br/>
И – слушать Голос.</i>
</p><p>...как и в первый раз, боль приходит не сразу. Сперва – мягкие аккорды клавиш, заставляющие едва заметно вздрагивать – в ожидании? в предвкушении?.. Потом в мелодию вплетается флейта, следом вступают другие духовые инструменты – как они называются, Дрэгстрип не знает, да сейчас это и не имеет никакого значения. Боль зарождается где-то в самой глубине Искры, пульсирует вместе с ней, вскипает – и растекается по нейросети, по энергосистеме, заполняет корпус, переливается через край, затягивает в глубину. Густая, плотная, вязкая, она сжимает тисками и не даёт ни шевельнуться, ни даже прогнать короткую волну воздуха по вент-системе. Когда добавляются ударные – в мире не остаётся ничего, кроме боли, она превращается в цвет и звук, пронизывает, пропитывает насквозь, она становится тобой, а ты – ею…<br/>
А потом мир взрывается – и наступает мучительно громкая тишина.</p><p>"...интересно, Оро успела закончить?"</p><p><b>16. ОРО</b><br/>
Необычные задачи Оро обожала! А текущая как раз имела все шансы стать таковой: сделать гравировку, отслеживать состояние клиента, добровольно решившего балансировать на грани дезактива, успеть всё и не сорваться – отличный новый опыт.<br/>
Уход в меха оффлайн во время работы Оро не пугал, такое частенько случалось в её практике. То у нежного сикера нейроцепи перегрузит, то какой-нибудь слишком самоуверенный мех сразу после ночи в баре припрётся на остатках топлива, дело житейское, всякое может быть. Главное – не паниковать, а действовать быстро и чётко.<br/>
Времени на всё немного, но Оро сразу мысленно поставила себе точку невозврата: семь минут работы. Гравировать дезактив в её сегодняшние планы не входило.<br/>
С еле уловимым звуком лазер скользнул по поверхности металла, оставляя сочащийся свежим энергоном след.<br/>
Фем старалась работать быстро, сохраняя единый ритм движений. Цели затянуть или увеличить болевые ощущения у друга не было, но слишком поверхностная гравировка – такой же плохой вариант, как и слишком глубокая. В одном случае живой металл просто не сохранит следы, убирая рисунок как очередную царапину. В другом – слишком глубокий след при заживлении исказит первоначальный рисунок до неузнаваемости, превращая в мешанину шрамов.<br/>
Оро старалась во всём достичь идеала, и гравировка не была исключением. Рассечение должно быть на той глубине, что сохранит линию чистой на все оставшиеся ворны актива корпуса.</p><p>Сенсоры на её левом манипуляторе, лежащем поверх предплечья Дрэгстрипа, сигнализировали: температура корпуса меха стремительно растёт. Беглым взглядом фем фиксировала, как так же стремительно меняет свой цвет броня. Ярко-жёлтая краска в считанные клики серела, словно присыпанная пеплом.<br/>
Отвлекаться было нельзя. Про себя Оро отсчитывала секунды.<br/>
<i>Один, два, три, четыре – левый край маски. Температура поднялась на 10 градусов.<br/>
Пять, шесть, семь восемь, девять, десять. Нижний край готов. Жёлтое предплечье теряет яркость.<br/>
Ещё десять счётов, очерчена правая часть. Вентиляция Дрэгстрипа работает на максимальной мощности.<br/>
Три минуты. Внутренний контур. Лицевая полностью потеряла цвет.<br/>
Пять минут. Верхняя часть маски. Кажется, начинает захлёбываться система охлаждения. Голубая краска на кистях сменилась на грязно-серую.<br/>
Шесть – маска готова! Дрэгстрип не реагирует.</i></p><p>Оставшуюся минуту Оро прикидывала, как лучше ухватить корпус друга, чтоб максимально быстро оттащить до ремплатформы, и какой аппарат подключить первым.<br/>
Но внезапно шум кулеров стал стихать. Оптика Дрэгги слабо вспыхнула и снова зажглась.<br/>
Фем облегчённо провентилировала и хлопнула в ладоши:<br/>
– Класс! Успели! Шикарно!<br/>
И тут же принялась обрабатывать свежую гравировку хладагентом. На всё ещё горячем корпусе состав шипел и испарялся, оставляя лёгкий дымок.</p><p>Когда работа была закончена, Оро улыбнулась:<br/>
– Вот и всё! Закрывать ничем не буду, у тебя быстро всё затягивается, к утру уже покроется первым слоем нового металла. Первые сутки гравировки не мочи и не царапай. Постарайся в драки не вступать, – Оро весело посмотрела на Дрэгстрипа и подмигнула: – А если уж угораздит, обязательно потом протри манипуляторы дезинфектором, мало ли, что там за ржа на корпусах бывает. Что же насчёт механика – пожалуй, стоит это обдумать. А если у них найдётся бар, а там – вкусные коктейли, будет ещё интереснее! Пойдём? Я задам тебе ещё миллион вопросов!</p><p><b>17. ДРЭГСТРИП</b><br/>
Зрение возвращалось неспешно, словно сперва вокруг была полная темнота, а теперь она понемногу рассеивалась, и очертания предметов становились яснее. Постепенно становились слышны звуки, следом за ними начали ощущаться прикосновения. Системы деловито отчитывались об исправлениях мелких программных сбоев. В целом всё походило на почти спокойное включение после глубокого оффлайна. Совсем не так, как в первый раз.<br/>
"Потому что сейчас я знал, как всё будет? Знал – и сам хотел? Потому что теперь – никогда не будет достаточно?"<br/>
Боль плескалась где-то на границе сознания, покусывая и обжигая нейроцепи, и это было как послевкусие от какой-нибудь изысканной элитной энергоновой смеси.<br/>
Это напоминало о Тарне.<br/>
Это было прекрасно.</p><p>Кисть обдало холодом, послышалось шипение испаряющейся жидкости – и Дрэгстрип медленно повернул голову, сфокусировав взгляд на довольной улыбке Оро.<br/>
– Вот он, минус честных своевременных предупреждений! "Успели, всё прекрасно, а теперь вот тебе советы по уходу за гравировкой!" – голос звучал чуть хрипло. – Надо было промолчать, чтоб ты увидела, обеспокоилась, запаниковала и впала в истерику! И не знала, то ли заканчивать гравировку, то ли реанимировать почти дезактивировавшегося меня, то ли сперва реанимировать, а потом, независимо от результата, заканчивать гравировку – даже на бесцветном теле, ибо такова была моя последняя воля. А сейчас… "не мочи, в драки не лезь, мой почаще". Никакой драмы, да что ж такое-то!<br/>
Стантикон встал, пошатываясь. Подождал, пока гироскопы откалибруются, и станет не нужно прислоняться к стенке или за что-то держаться. Потом несколько раз сжал-разжал кулаки, проверяя ощущения. Ничего, слегка тянет, но в рожу дать не помешает при необходимости. И дезинфектором после драки непременно обработать, ага.<br/>
– Бара на "Мирной тирании" точно нет – режимный объект, на минуточку. Хотя, как я понял, в нерабочее время субординацией можно слегка пренебречь. Детально влезть в их внутреннюю кухню я не успел, так что ответов на твои вопросы у меня максимум полмиллиона. Зато через час мы с Тарном встречаемся в "Гадком скраплете", и, думаю, оставшиеся полмиллиона ответов ты можешь услышать от него. Готова? Тогда – вперёд!</p><p>"Я думал, я хожу по действительно опасной грани? Я только теперь приближаюсь к ней.<br/>
До сих пор я лавировал между безумием и безумием. Теперь... между жизнью и смертью? Или – будь честным с самим собой, Дрэгги! – между любовью и смертью?<br/>
Нет.<br/>
Моя любовь и моя смерть – теперь по одну сторону.<br/>
Моя любовь.<br/>
Моя смерть.<br/>
Моя Искра.<br/>
Тарн".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Квартирный вопрос только испортил их</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friendsheep is magic!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Не думай, что тебя ждёт тёплая встреча, – говорит Мотомастер. Просто чтобы не молчать.<br/>
– Не думай, что я жду тёплой встречи, – откликается Дрэгстрип. – Но и не рассчитывай, что я буду каяться или хоть на секунду чувствовать себя виноватым. Оправдан – значит оправдан, без полутонов и градиентов.<br/>
– Как тебе удалось убедить Тарна? – ни в словах, ни в интонациях, ни в эм-поле – ни малейшего лишнего намёка. Что ж, Мотомастер действительно поумнел, повзрослел и изменился, и это радует.<br/>
Дрэгстрип останавливается так резко, что Мотомастер едва на него не налетает.<br/>
– Я просто был с ним честен. А ещё – я его не испугался.</p><p>В отсек стантиконов Дрэгстрип входит первым. Мотомастер закрывает дверь и прислоняется к стене рядом с ней: если болид струсит и захочет сбежать – пусть пытается.<br/>
На ярком корпусе скрещиваются три взгляда: изучающий – Дэд Энда, пренебрежительно-любопытный – Вайлдрайдера, открыто неприязненный – Брейкдауна. Дрэгстрип, нисколько не смутившись, широко улыбается:<br/>
– Рад видеть вас всех живыми и исправными. Надеюсь, моя прежняя кварта ещё не за…<br/>
– Занята!!! – рявкает Брейкдаун.<br/>
– Какая жалость, – Дрэгстрип огорчённо разводит руками. – Что ж, надеюсь, Дарк Маунт не постиг демографический кризис, и какая-нибудь свободная кварта для меня всё же найдётся. Я дам знать, где устроился.<br/>
– Что, вот так просто? – презрительно кривится Вайлдрайдер.<br/>
– А что мне, морду кому-то из вас бить? Ради какой-то там кварты?<br/>
– Пожалуй, идея мне нравится, – ухмыляется Мотомастер. – Заодно посмотрим, на что ты способен в реальном бою.<br/>
– Мне драться с тобой? – деловито интересуется Дрэгстрип. – С ними троими сразу?<br/>
Он не иронизирует, он буднично уточняет условия. И Мотомастер задумывается: в записях, которые демонстрировал Тарн, все ли бои на арене были постановочными? Или наглец настолько уверенно блефует?<br/>
– Что тут за шум? – дверь бывшей кварты Дрэгстрипа распахивается, и на пороге появляется алый с белым мех – явно только что из отключки.<br/>
– О, Нокаут. Вот с ним драться и будешь, – довольно кивает Мотомастер. Он не видит, как вспыхивает оптика Брейкдауна. Дрэгстрип – видит, однако сейчас его волнует совершенно другое. Рубиновая обшивка отполирована до глубокого шелковистого блеска и, кажется, сдержанно сияет изнутри.<br/>
– Где ты достал такую полировочную пасту? – жадно спрашивает болид. – Там есть ещё?<br/>
Нокаут выглядит озадаченным:<br/>
– Я сам её смешиваю… ни одна готовая не даёт такого эффекта.<br/>
Всё эм-поле Дрэгстрипа – одна сплошная алчность:<br/>
– Кого для тебя убить, чтобы ты со мной поделился?<br/>
Во взгляде Нокаута – удивление и недоверие. Он внимательно оглядывает сверкающий жёлтый корпус… светлеет лицом – и истово воздевает руки к небесам:<br/>
– Праймасе святый, хоть один нормальный мех в этом гештальте! – Дрэгстрипу достаётся растроганная улыбка: – Никого не убивай. Поможешь мне отполировать спину, ещё кое-какие детали, до которых я сам не достаю – и мы квиты.<br/>
Болид показывает ему оттопыренный большой палец и оглядывается на Мотомастера:<br/>
– Я охотно выйду на тренировочную арену с любыми двумя из вас. Но с ним я точно драться не буду, – на лице почти священный ужас: – Я же ему обшивку поцарапаю!<br/>
– Значит, будешь спать в общем отсеке на коврике, – рычит Мотомастер. – Стантиконы живут здесь, и если ты отказываешься драться за свою кварту – ничего лучше коврика ты не заслуживаешь!<br/>
– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – вмешивается Нокаут. – И весь сыр-бор только из-за того, что я занял кварту Дрэгстрипа в его отсутствие? Так это же вообще не проблема!<br/>
Он подходит к Брейкдауну и собственнически закидывает руку ему на шею:<br/>
– Я просто переезжаю к тебе. Прямо сейчас. Идём перетаскивать вещи.<br/>
– Нокки, но…<br/>
– Ты что, думал, наши отношения хоть для кого-то остались секретом? Или у тебя есть сколько-нибудь веские возражения?<br/>
Ошарашенный Брейкдаун просто обнимает его – крепко и бережно. И почему-то не находит возражений.<br/>
Ни одного слова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ночное дежурство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Вообще я планировал выкладывать всё по возможности в хронологическом порядке.<br/>Но встречу и разговоры по душам между Дрэгги и Оро мы ещё не дописали, а драббл уже есть. :)<br/>Таймлайн - после возвращения Дрэгги в стройные ряды Фиолетового Знака, но времени прошло не очень много, Мастер ещё бдит! :)</p><p>Практически иллюстрация к этому драбблу:<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мотомастер не слишком доверял Дрэгстрипу: сбежал раз – сбежит и ещё. Поэтому, когда болида поставили на ночное дежурство по базе (наблюдение за сигналами охранной системы, ничего сложного, фактически подстраховка) – перед тем, как уйти в отключку, Мотомастер всё же решил проверить, чем занят подчинённый. И, похоже, не зря он беспокоился: из дежурки смутно доносились два голоса. Один – Дрэгстрип, второй...<br/>
Мотомастер распахнул дверь рывком, чтоб застать нарушителей режима врасплох – и замер.<br/>
Болид вальяжно устроился в диспетчерском кресле, закинув обе ноги – обе изящных длинных ноги! – на пульт управления. А с экрана видеосвязи на обоих стантиконов спокойно и внимательно взирал Тарн.<br/>
Дрэгстрип соизволил покоситься через плечо, окинул командира лениво-снисходительным взглядом и, верно оценив причину визита, заверил:<br/>
– Всё в порядке, Мастер. Вдоль периметра ни одна глитч-мышь не проскакивала.<br/>
– А... Тарн? – Мотомастер немного отмер. – Ты опять что-то натворил? Или на каком-то особом контроле у ДДП?<br/>
– Неа, – Дрэгстрип ухмыльнулся так, что ещё немного, и улыбка просто не вместилась бы на фейсплейт. – Я просто соскучился. Что, нельзя?<br/>
Соскучился. По Тарну. Дрэгстрип. Недавно вычеркнутый из Списка. По Тарну. Соскучился. И правда, что тут сложного?<br/>
Взгляд Тарна, хотя маска и не позволяла определить совсем уж точно, казался весьма далёким от любезного.<br/>
Мотомастер повёл плечами. Кажется, некоторых вещей лучше не знать.<br/>
– Тарн, – выговорил он, – если мой оболтус что-нибудь не то выкинет – свяжись со мной. Я его сам взгрею так, что мало не покажется.<br/>
Тарн величественно кивнул. Всё в том же неодобрительном молчании.<br/>
Мотомастер вывалился за дверь и захлопнул её за собой.<br/>
– На чём мы остановились, Тарн? – успел он услышать вкрадчивый голос Дрэгстрипа. – Такой ракурс тебя устраивает, или мне развернуться как-то иначе? Или не только развернуться?<br/>
Что ответил Тарн, Мотомастер уже не слышал, рванув в сторону собственной кварты со всех восемнадцати колёс.<br/>
Некоторых вещей и правда лучше не знать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Закрыть гештальт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Первая попытка собрать Менейзора</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Брейкдаун тут больше похож на ТФПшного. И да, он секонд-ин-команд.<br/>А ещё у него есть Нокаут, который прибился к стантиконам, пока Дрэгстрип шлялся неизвестно где.<br/>И Брейкдаун очень не любит Дрэгстрипа - я автор, ятаквижу. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мотомастер падает – молча, страшно. Грудная пластина разворочена ракетой Ультра Магнуса, из разодранных магистралей хлещет топливо, внутри корпуса что-то искрит. Броня тускнеет – но не выцветает полностью.<br/>Это хорошо: Мотомастер жив, и его можно починить.<br/>Это плохо: бросить его и отступить стантиконы не могут.<br/>– Впятером мы его не вытащим, – уныло констатирует Дэд Энд.<br/>– Не ной, Жмур! – резко обрывает Брейкдаун. – Нокки, что ты можешь сделать прямо сейчас?<br/>Нокаут подходит, осматривает Мотомастера, кривит губы:<br/>– Перекрыть повреждённые магистрали, направить топливо по резервным, срастить кабели наживую. Броню – уже нет, но до ремблока он дотянет, если выберемся. <i>Если</i>.<br/>– Займись, лишним не будет. Райдер, нас может кто-то прикрыть?<br/>Вайлдрайдер на пару минут выпадет из реальности, обшаривая ближайший эфир, потом качает головой:<br/>– Онслот и его парни завязли почище нашего. Остальные ещё дальше и не успеют.<br/>– Значит, здесь и сдохнем, – подытоживает Дэд Энд, и на сей раз Брейкдаун его не затыкает.<br/>– Я мог бы попробовать отделить мозговой модуль и камеру Искры, – нерешительно предлагает Нокаут.<br/>Все понимают, во что выльется его предложение. Да, личность и память Мотомастера сохранятся, а стантиконы смогут сейчас отступить. Но сколько времени уйдёт на создание нового корпуса? Сколько времени Мастер будет к нему приспосабливаться? Возможно, полностью он не восстановится никогда – однако для остальных это шанс.<br/>– Оставим как последний вариант, – решает Брейкдаун. – Сейчас…<br/>– Сейчас мне кажется, Брейки…<br/>– Для тебя – Брейкдаун. Или секонд-ин-команд. Не забывайся!<br/>– Мне кажется, <i>Брейки</i>, и ты и, что куда приятнее, наши противники упускаете из виду один маленький нюанс, – Дрэгстрип сводит пальцы, показывая прямо-таки микроскопическую значимость забытого.<br/>– И о чём таком гениальном ты хочешь напомнить?<br/>Дрэгстрип широко улыбается – и произносит одно короткое слово:<br/>– Менейзор.<br/>Никто не успевает ничего ответить. Брейкдаун делает два шага и вцепляется Дрэгстрипу в горло:<br/>– Ты думаешь, это так просто? Нужны тренировки. Нужна активация гештальт-связи. Нужно взаимное доверие. У нас нет Менейзора – и нет его, благодаря именно тебе!<br/>– Именно благодаря мне – теперь – он у нас <i>есть</i>, – улыбка Дрэгстрипа не меркнет ни на люмен. – Что мы теряем, если попытаемся?<br/>– Гештальт как система – больше, чем сумма его составляющих, – визор и забрало Дэд Энда не позволяют читать мимику, но поза и эм-поле аналитика выражают живой интерес. – Это большой риск, но, возможно, и выход. И нравится мне однозначно больше, чем идея выдрать из Мастера мозги и Искру.<br/>Брейкдаун с отвращением отбрасывает Дрэгстрипа (тому всё же удаётся кое-как сохранить равновесие):<br/>– Нокаут? Что скажешь как медик?<br/>– Теоретически – может сработать. Не то чтобы мне часто приходилось иметь дело с гештальтами, но я видел, как Девастатор сражался и с куда более серьёзными повреждениями. Для Менейзора ранение Мастера – неприятно, однако не представляет заметной опасности.<br/>– А как Мастер будет командовать нами из отключки? – вмешивается Вайлдрайдер. – Ты сможешь привести его в онлайн, Нокки?<br/>– Вряд ли. Но Менейзор – не Мотомастер, командующий вами всеми. Он – все вы. Коллективный разум. На время слияния об индивидуальности можете забыть – и это ещё один довод в пользу гештальта. Даже без Мастера он будет способен соображать и действовать.<br/>– И только от его милости будет зависеть, вернёмся ли мы? – Вайлдрайдер передёргивает плечами. – Так себе перспективка.<br/>– Кроме всего перечисленного, Менейзор <i>большой</i>. Автоботы его увидят, – Брейкдаун машет рукой в сторону наспех собранной баррикады. – А в момент сборки мы будем полностью беспомощны и уязвимы.<br/>– В чём проблема? – Дрэгстрип легкомысленно фыркает. – Соберём его лёжа.<br/>– А мы ещё называли психом Райдера! – восхищённо вентилирует Дэд Энд. – Да по сравнению с некоторыми – он просто немного неаккуратно ездит!<br/>– Из всех идиотских предложений, которые я когда либо слышал… – начинает Брейкдаун и не договаривает. – Хорошо. Я услышал вас всех. Кто за попытку собрать Менейзора сейчас и здесь? Жмур?<br/>– За. По крайней мере, наши последние минуты будут интересными.<br/>– Райдер?<br/>– Против. Извини, Дрэгги.<br/>– Дрэгстрип?<br/>– За. Если тебе так важна формальность.<br/>– Я – против. Мнения разделились поровну. Однако я – секонд-ин-команд, мой голос весит чуть больше. Итого…<br/>– Когда-то ты говорил, что я тоже один из вас, – интонации у Нокаута – ледяные, жёсткие. – Я не собираюсь умирать здесь и поддержу любую идею, которая даст нам шанс выжить. Я не хочу умирать, и, – он заметно смягчается, – не хочу терять тебя, Брейки.<br/>Нокаут прекрасно знает, что бьёт ниже ходовой. Но он медик, ему не привыкать к жестокости, если её требуют обстоятельства. Поэтому он отрывается от Мотомастера, подходит к Брейкдауну, кладёт руки ему на плечи – и, глядя прямо в оптику, добивает:<br/>– Я – за.<br/>Несколько секунд Брейкдаун колеблется. Потом нехотя командует:<br/>– Активировать протоколы гештальт-связи.</p><p>Гештальт-связь не похожа на контакт между Искрами. Глубокий, глубинный контакт между частями одного целого. Отдельное подпространство, связь с которым практически невозможно нарушить.<br/>Мотомастер выглядит здесь как грозовая туча, тёмная, почти чёрная, пронизанная фиолетовыми молниями. Вайлдрайдер – серый вихрь с багровыми сполохами в глубине. Дэд Энд – кусок беззвёздного неба, глубокого, без единого проблеска. Брейкдаун – зеленовато-голубое марево полярного сияния. Если приглядеться, краем оптики можно заметить, как сквозь переливающееся полотнище света мерцает крохотная алая звёздочка. Себя Дрэгстрип не видит, зато его видят другие: жёлтая комета с разноцветным искрящимся хвостом.<br/>Протоколы активируются, и между стантиконами начинают формироваться внутренние связи – у каждого с каждым. Умение ощущать состояние и настроение друг друга. Готовность и желание доверять. Брейкдаун чувствует, что его ненависть к Дрэгстрипу усыхает до простой неприязни, до "какой ни есть, а брат".<br/><i>"Что нам осталось, помимо кровных уз? Я здесь, потому что вы здесь. Потому что мы братья".</i><br/>А потом, радостно хохоча просто от счастья быть, с земли поднимается громадная металлическая туша.<br/>Один разум. Одно тело. Одна Искра.<br/>Менейзор.</p><p>Вайлдрайдер зря опасался: Менейзор помнит всё, и помнит их всех. Он знает, что должен умереть, чтобы дать жизнь пятерым стантиконам – но когда-нибудь они впятером умрут, чтобы вновь родился Менейзор. Нескончаемый цикл, в котором нет ничего страшного или неприятного, естественный ход вещей. И сейчас, чтобы цикл не прервался, нужно отступить. Автоботы ещё получат своё.<br/>Громадные ручищи аккуратно подхватывают Нокаута – и Менейзор просто уходит, потому что автоботам нечем его остановить.</p><p>– И чья была идея? – тон Мотомастера не обещает никому ничего хорошего. Хук и Нокаут ещё категорически не согласны выпустить его из ремблока, но хотя бы разрешили зайти и убедиться, что пациент идёт на поправку. Мимолётно Нокаут отмечает, что стантиконы стоят вокруг командира ровно так же, как располагались в гештальте. Дрэгги – правая рука… забавно. Кто бы мог подумать?<br/>– Моя, – без тени смущения признаётся Дрэгстрип.<br/>– Идиот! – припечатывает Мотомастер. – Надо же было додуматься, а? Зря я тебе вокалайзер при первой возможности не открутил, ох зря… Наряд вне очереди на уборку общего отсека!<br/>– За чтооо? – картинно возмущается Дрэгстрип. – Сработало же! А победителей не судят!<br/>– Это ты в своём Каоне такой дури понабрался? Так я её из тебя вышибу. Надо было тебя Тарну оставить: сам пощадил, пусть бы сам с тобой и мучался!<br/>Дрэгстрип с хохотом уворачивается от подзатыльника и лихо козыряет:<br/> – Разрешите приступить?<br/>– Уборочный инвентарь – в хозяйственном отсеке за дверью. Марш!<br/>Жёлтый болид, взвизгнув покрышками, вылетает из ремблока. Брейкдаун не удерживается и злорадно фыркает. Мотомастер переводит гневный взгляд на него:<br/>– Он предложил собрать Менейзора. Он – идиот. Но вы-то все его послушали!<br/>– Босс, мы…<br/>– Вы – дважды идиоты! – рявкает Мотомастер. – Так что всем, включая Нокаута – по два наряда!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>